New Hetalia Girl: Aventuras de una Fujoshi
by CakeCaroCake
Summary: Elizabeta es una chica friki que rompió con su novio de toda la vida y está en búsqueda de un nuevo apartamento. Pero el único disponible es el que ocupa un "cierto trío de amigos especiales". ¡Sexto Capítulo por fin!
1. Buscando un Hogar

**Notas de Producción:**

Antes que nada, quisiera explicar un poco acerca de cómo esta historia se formó.

Está basada (ligeramente, casi nada) en la serie de Fox "New Girl". Esta trata (a grandes rasgos, para no spoilear tanto, por si alguien la quiere ver) acerca de Jess, una chica friki y geek que rompió con su novio y se muda a un apartamentos con tres hombres viviendo en este. Aquí y con la compañía adicional de su amiga modelo, los tres ocupantes del hogar le enseñarán a Jess acerca del amor (por favor, no malpensar), la vida citadina, etc, y Jess les ayudará a que estos conozcan algo más acerca de ellos mismos. Por supuesto que la serie (actualmente) cuanta solo con un episodio piloto, y se estrenó el 20 de septiembre en E.E.U.U, Canadá y el Reino Unido, pero de todas formas, tomaré algunas cosas como base y dejaré que la creatividad fluya (tampoco quiero hacer todos los capítulos fijos con la serie, solo tomaré parte de la línea argumentativa y el resto vendrá de mi imaginación…) Así que, si eres un fan declarado de esta nueva serie que se ve pero muy entretenida y encuentras que mi fic debería estar al fondo de la papelera de reciclaje, te lo pido, ignora esta historia (D:) Si ese no es tu caso, disfruta, comenta y síguela. :D

* * *

><p>NEW –HETALIA- GIRL –Aventuras de una Fujoshi<p>

Elizabeta rompió con su novio de toda la vida y busca ahora un nuevo lugar para vivir. Considerando que es considerada como una "Fujoshi" y friki y el 99% de los arrendatarios le ha negado el ocupar un apartamento, quedando solo un único 1% formado por un francés, un español y un loco que se jura prusiano ¿podrá convivir con "ese trío especial de amigos"?

**Nota**: No Pairings de momento… (creo) y hubo un AustriaxHungría (más bien se menciona que hubo) y un EspañaxBélgica (también se menciona)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece (al gran) Hidekaz Himaruya. Y New Girl es de Fox, además.

* * *

><p>(Las líneas en negro son aquellas del entrevistador –el arrendatario-. Las líneas en cursiva son las líneas de Elizabeta)<p>

(…)

**-Hola, Buenos días señorita…**

_-Elizabeta. Elizabeta Hédervary. Vengo por el anuncio del arriendo de un apartamento de una plaza…_

_**-Sí, veo que leyó el aviso. Pase, le enseñaré el apartamento.**_

(…)

_-Tiene una excelente vista de la ciudad._

**-Una de las mejores, sin duda. Y a un precio más que económico****. Nunca podrá encontrar un apartamento con un dormitorio, dos baños, cocina y estudio como este…**

_-¡De acuerdo! Quiero arrendar este apartamento._

**-Entonces tome. Esto es una ficha con las cláusulas del edificio. Esto… -se aclaró la garganta- me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas… para estar seguro de a quién le arriendo este apartamento… -la última línea casi se le acabó el aire-**

_-Sí, sí, no hay de qué._

(…)

**-Su nombre**** y edad por favor…**

-_Mi nombre es Elizabeta Hédervary, soy húngara y tengo 21 años. –Sonrisa encantadora-_

**-¿Tiene un trabajo estable?**

_-¡Sí! __Soy estudiante de intercambio de pedagogía en la universidad a… um… "tiempo parcial"._

**-¿A tiempo parcial?**

_-Lamentablemente el blog que llevo me mantiene muy ocupada. Ser la líder de un grupo PRO-YAOI! Es mucha, mucha responsabilidad. Además, tengo que actualizar los fics lemon que he dejado inconcluso__ en fanfiction por muchas razones, buscar doujinshi para mostrárselo a mis amigas, comprar mangas japoneses, sin olvidar los cosplays para las expos, además del costo del traje e implementos variados.¡Ese estilo de vida agota en verdad! Hay que sumarle también todo el ejercicio que tengo que hacer cuando se estrena un videojuego nuevo y miles de frikis se agolpan en las tiendas y me intentan quitar mi entretención nocturna…o lo que tengo que soportar cuando llevo una peluca fucsia con 30ºC a cuestas… tener estos gustos cuesta en verdad una maravilla…_

**-Ejem… -se carraspea la garganta- Veo que tiene una agenda… digamos… muy productiva… **

_-Más que productiva. Algunos días simplemente paso de largo, mientras otros __no hago nada de nada… y… -frenó un poco, no quería causar mala impresión-_

**-…**** como seguía diciendo… aham –el carraspeo de la garganta era más que molesto- Solo para asegurarme… ¿Tiene pareja estable, mascotas o convivientes? Este apartamento posee solo una plaza y no queremos "visitas adicionales" que causen malestar a los vecinos…**

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se tornaron de piedra.

_-¿No… no…novio? Verá, rompí con mi novio porque __siempre peleábamos acerca de que él prefería pasar más tiempo en el conservatorio de música y yo prefería pasar más tiempo con el yaoi. Sí, el yaoi para algunos es meramente un entretenimiento, pero la sensación de que dos hombres se amen y logren consumir su amor no tiene precio…Para mí, esto del yaoi es más como un "estilo de vida", se ha vuelto una parte de mí… y me es imposible dejarla… al igual que mis OTP y mis doujinshi totalmente explícitos de cuando yo tenía 13 años…_

_Además, no creo que mis amigas quieran dormir en un sofá o en un saco de dormir, ellas son muy finas para eso…__creo. Ni tampoco tengo mascotas, a no ser que considere a mis "esposos" y mis "hijos", que son muchos…_

…

**-Esto… tengo una última pregunta para usted…**

_-Dígame._

**-Esto… yo… ****-Tenía que preguntarlo, tantas chicas se comportaban igual que ella y nunca lo preguntó- … um… qué… ¿Qué… es… qué es el yaoi?**

(…)

* * *

><p>-¿Qué habré hecho mal…? ¿Demasiado sincera? ¿Demasiada habladora? ¿Quizás mi explicación de los semes y ukes no le dejó nada claro? Supongo que uno menos de la lista –Un marcador rojo tachaba un periódico manchado en cruces rojas. Todos aquellos apartamentos a los que había consultado y fue rechazado tenían rayado esa cruz. Todos excepto uno, que lo dejó para el final.<p>

_-Se busca compañero de habitación, de preferencia femenina. __Apartamento, tres compañer(no se distingue la vocal)s. Disfruta de un apuesto y elegante parisino y sus amig…s~_

_Dirección: Avenida Europa, 5505, edificio Norte, Piso __11.-_

-No tengo más opciones… Ojalá que ellos sean más amigables que el resto. -Cogió su maleta anaranjada y se consiguió un taxi. No quería vivir eternamente en algún hotel, llevaba más de una semana buscando nuevos compañeros de piso desde que rompió con su novio y se trasladó a la ciudad (hace 1 mes).

(…)

* * *

><p>-Llegamos, señorita. Son $50 dólares.<p>

-Oh, no está nada mal….

El Edificio Europa poseía 14 pisos. Era de color beige, muy elegante, la acera al frente de esta estaba bien cuidada y además, un conserje vigilaba la entrada. Cuando viajaba en el taxi, notó que cerca del lugar estaba rodeado por parques y plazas, además de un sector de restaurantes y tiendas. Una excelente ubicación, sin incluir que si era aceptada en el lugar, repartirían gastos y la cuenta no sería de valores estrafalarios, como en otros lugares. Entregó un billete al taxista y sacó su equipaje. Alzó la vista hacia la impotente estructura y con pasos lentos, pero seguros, se dirigió al umbral.

(…)

* * *

><p>-Esto… ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta, por favor?<p>

-Te pregunté por qué buscabas apartamento.

-Ah… ¿y de qué les terminé hablando?

-De los ukes-princesita.

-Oh… Busco apartamento… porque… planteemos de la siguiente forma. Pensemos que yo soy un uke y usted es un seme. Ambos siempre se llevaron bien y todo, pero el uke está cansado de ser siempre el uke de las cosas y ya es tiempo de ser el seme. Pero el seme no quiere, ambos terminan discutiendo y el uke se va del hogar. Digamos que mi situación es algo parecida a excepción de que no hay reconciliación, no hay escenitas de "tú~ me vuelves loco~" y de "yo siempre te he deseado" ni lemon ni lime ni nada por el estilo. Esto… nunca pensé que serían tres hombres… en el aviso no se distinguía la vocal…

-¿El aviso? Debe ser el que publiqué en _Le Bel Amour~ _Nunca pensé que lo leyeran, así que tengo que estar agradecido, _mademoissele~_

-Lo único de interés que ponía el aviso era algo de un parisino y sus amigos…

-Oh, por fin llegas a esa parte, mira y observa lo que un parisino pueda hacer por ti~ -Dicho esto, el francés procedió a sacarse su playera que tenía una bandera francesa. –Cuerpos musculosos y apuestos, sí señor, con nosotros, la diversión está más que asegura…

-Oye Francis, mejor ponte la playera de nuevo, no queremos que asustes a otra inquilina como "la otra vez" –El español rió de una carcajada.

-Te recuerdo que esos bellos músculos que tienes se los debes al asombroso yo. Kesesesese…

-¿Yo? ¿Asusté a una inquilina? Venga, ella no entendió la forma en que nos expresábamos. El "Corazón, fundámonos ahora", hay que aceptarlo, no fue de las mejores prosas que he hecho, pero ella se lo tomó muy mal…

-Eh… yo… -Elizabeta miraba nada más la extraña conversación que mantenían los otros inquilinos. -Hay gente muy rara, muy rara…-pensó

-¿Y de nuevo sales con el tema? Antonio, alcánzame el Douchebag Jar*. ¡Francis, un dólar por idiota! Jajaja…

-No… ustedes no me entienden… Francis sacó de su billetera un billete de un dólar y lo introdujo en el tarrito que pegado tenía una etiqueta rosada, con **Douchebag JAR!** subrayado en letras doradas. –Segunda vez en el día… pero menos que Gilbert –mirada de complicidad-

Elizabeta, para aminorar el ambiente, se levantó del asiento y encontró que lo mejor sería hablar del apartamento. Estaba bien amueblado, la sala donde estaba tenía dos sillones negros con un enorme televisor plano, unas lámparas blancas y una alfombra que imitaba al pelaje de una vaca. Varios estantes de cristal empotrados en las paredes estaban llenas de cajas, revistas y algunos libros. Separado por un biombo, quedaba la cocina, que mantenía los tonos blancos y negros, con una larga barra para comer como en los restaurantes. Ver al trío de amigos discutir la convenció de que tenía que quedarse, era un lugar lleno de potencial (así lo veía ella).

-Este lugar –tomó aire para no reírse a carcajadas- está tan lleno de luz y… está cerca de… –tomó aire nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina - …restaurantes y parques… -Es una pena que a Roderich no le agradara salir al parque mucho, alegaba sobre las alergias. Perdón, aún es difícil decir su nombre.

-No te preocupes, madmoissele.

-A Antonio lo patearon hace 6 meses y aún cuando está ebrio oímos su "Emma, Emma, no me dejes, no me dejes"

-Que no me patearon. Yo nunca acepté.

_**Flashback**_

_(…)_

_-Toño… perdona… pero… terminamos… ¿Toño? ¿Por qué te cubres las orejas?_

_-Lalalalalala…no te oigo, no te oigo…_

_-Toño, ya te lo dije. Terminamos. No hay nada que hacer._

_-Lalalalalala…_

_-Esto se acabó. Terminamos, Terminamos, Toño._

_-¡LALALALALA! No te oigo, no podemos romper si no te escucho~_

_¡Lalalalalala!_

_(…)_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Ya, sí terminamos. Pero está resuelto y superado… pasó hace… snif… 6 meses… snif… sigan… déjenme recomponerme… snif…

Elizabeta estaba perpleja. Primero el francés, que por la conversación era **obvio** de que tenía un nutrido historial de acoso. Después el español, que de seguro** no** superó el rompimiento con su novia. Y el tipo de pelo blanco… de momento no decía nada idiota, pero era cosa de verle y saber de que gran parte de las ganancias del Douchebag Jar eran de su bolsillo. Se decidió. Iba a quedarse sí o sí en este apartamento.

-Creo que me quedaré en este apartamento.

-Oye, oye, espera señorita podrida. Que aún tenemos muchas preguntas y no conocemos nada de ti… - Esta vez Gilbert tomó la palabra, Francis consolaba a Antonio.

-Yo… aún estoy sensible con lo de mi ruptura… y… soy estudiante de intercambio… y quiero ser profesora de literatura e idiomas… traeré crayones y paletitas de colores… me gusta el yaoi y… Hago ejercicio, leo y canto. Mucho…

-….

-Estoy harta de vivir con mi amiga Mei-Mei y su prima. Son muy agradables, pero convivir con dos chicas que son modelos… y se traen sus amistades modelos… pero que más da… es un hogar después de todo…

-¿Y cuándo te puedes mudar, _madmoissele_? –Francis se interesó rápidamente en la conversación, olvidando a Antonio y su crisis emocional.

-Oye Francis. ¡Te recuerdo que antes lo conversamos entre nosotros! ¡Al baño!

Gilbert y Francis empujaron a un recién establecido Antonio al baño, para conversar la curiosa información que les entregó la castaña. Elizabeta, perpleja, jugaba con una manzana que quedó en el mesón de la cocina, mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba con un portazo.

(…)

-¿Oyeron lo mismo que yo? Modelos, ¡modelos! Es un sí. La _madmoissele Elizabeta_ queda.

-Oye, esa señorita está bien podrida de mente… y pensar que será profesora. No. Me niego. Cuando llegue del trabajo necesito echarme en el sofá y dejar que mis bolas sean libres en paz sin que una chica me moleste, Francis. Bastante teníamos con las otras inquilinas… que tú amablemente las echaste con tus encantos…

-Esto nos dice Antonio, todo cae sobre ti. ¿Qué dices?

-Antes que todo, ustedes sabrán que viví con Emma, que es una mujer (sollozos mentales por la ruptura) y que una compañía femenina tiene sus pros y contras…

-No… ahí vamos de nuevo…

-PROS: Son muy pulcras y tienen perfumes agradables. Si cocinan bien, eso es un plus.

-Ya… y…

-Contras: A veces cambian su humor de manera radical y no entiendo por qué… Si no tienes cuidado te pisotearán, harán tu vida añicos y te quitarán las ganas de vivir.

-Otro Pro: Lavan bien y…

-¡Toma una decisión, maldita sea! –Gilbert estaba nervioso al ver que su amigo evadía la discusión.

-No… yo ya… no puedo… snif…

-Gilbert, amigo, lo presionaste demasiado…

-Sí, Gilbert… te has pasado… snif…

-Conclusión caballeros. Está dentro.

-¡Sí! ¡Quedé!

El trío quedó a la puerta del baño. Francis se acercó y giró el pestillo lentamente. Al abrir la puerta, Elizabeta estaba con su mejor sonrisa y con la voz más encantadora dijo:

-No se arrepentirán, se los prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas<strong>

*Douchebag Jar: Supuestamente "Douchebag" tiene un significado peyorativo y se refiere a una persona (de preferencia masculina) que tiene una variedad de cualidades negativas como arrogancia, ser un poco obvio, irritante o malintencionado. Aunque aquí, la función del jarro es: si dices algo idiota o fuera del lugar, el castigo amerita poner un poco de dinero en la jarra para compensarlo.

Mi hermana y sus amigos tienen un douchebag jar y cada vez que uno dice un chiste fome, insulta o dice algo imbécil, tiene que poner dinero dentro del jarrito. Claro está que este se llenó a la semana.

* * *

><p>Sí, sí se. Hay solo dos capítulos de la serie y "pero cómo escribes la historia si aún no se sabe casi nada de cómo va a terminar". Pero no pude evitarlo. Hetalia on the Brain, you know… XDDD Mil disculpas si los personajes quedaron muy OoC, pero fue para que la historia fluyera.<p>

Así que eso, esto fue escrito en un momento de inspiración máxima y si les gustó… ¡comenten! (constructivamente). ¡Saludos!

Les dejo el link en cuevana para el capítulo piloto:

H t t p: / / w w w . c u e v a n a . t v / s e r i e s / 4 1 1 2 / n e w – g i r l /


	2. La Primera Semana

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece (al gran) Hidekaz Himaruya. Y New Girl es de Fox, además. Aparte, The Movie Villain Medley (lo entenderán cuando lean) no es mío.

* * *

><p>-Ding Dong-<p>

-Hmph… ya va… -Gilbert se recomponía de una resaca y aún estaba bajo los efectos del sueño y el alcohol. Fue a recibir, con la cara malhumorada y un aspecto desaliñado.

-Diga.

-Eh… servicio de correos y e-entregas… -el chico se asustó por la apariencia del otro, además de que Gilbert le ganaba, como mínimo, dos cabezas en estatura.- ¿E-Es esta l-la… a-avenida Europa 5-505?

-¿Has aprendido a leer? Porque es cosa de mirar los números. –Indicó a la puerta principal.

-Um… esto… hay una e-entrega a nombre d-de…

-¿El asombroso yo? Pues te digo que no he pedido nada y no me interesa lo que traigas. Ahora lárgate. –Iba a cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero un pie se atravesó entre la puerta y el marco.

-Oh~ ¿Habrá llegado mi paquete? –Elizabeta corrió al otro y se dirigió al muchacho perplejo. De hecho, ahora que Gilbert prestaba más atención, se fijó el niño cargaba un paquete marrón, sin nada de especial. -¿Cuánto te tengo que pagar?

-Ah, no se preocupe. El embargo es gratis.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Toma, sé que es poco, pero acéptalo, por favor. –Le alcanzó un pequeño muffin, de color púrpura.

-Muchas gracias señorita. Firme esto, por favor. –Le alcanzó un portafolio rojo con una pluma. Elizabeta escribió su nombre, con trazos delgados, pero firmes y una caligrafía elegante. Firmó y devolvió el portafolio. Meció su mano para despedir al chico y se dispuso a entrar, arrebatada por un nuevo impulso de energía. Dejó el paquete en el mesón de la cocina y buscaba un cuchillo o unas tijeras para retirar el embalaje.

-Podrías haber avisado sobre lo del paquete…

-Lo pedí hoy en la madrugada. No pensé que serían tan rápidos… y ya está. -Apartó los restos del papel marrón a su izquierda e iba a abrir la caja.

_~I started as a nobody_

_And grew up as a freak_

_My dad drank booze_

_My mom smoke pot_

_I had a poor p__hysiche_

-¡Eso es mío! Es mi celular…

_But now I'm running Gotham_

'_Cause that Bat delirious_

_I shoot up all the good guys asking_

_Why so serious?_

-¿Qué es esa canción tan ridícula? ¿Es tu teléfono?

…_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No they can't read my Joker Face_

'_Cause I'm a psychopathic killer*~_

-Esa canción es de Movie Villain Medley, de Paint. Para tu información tienen un video en Youtube. ¿Cómo no lo conoces?

-Mejor vete a contestar, señorita podrida. Kesesesese…

-Newbies... newbies everywhere –Se dirigió hacia su cuarto. –Y que no se te ocurra abrir el paquete… -y casi en un susurro- hay cosas que el ojo masculino _jamás_ tiene que ver, especialmente si hablamos de mis gustos…

-¿Acaso yo haré caso de una orden? ¿Qué crees tú, Gilbird?

En la cocina, una puerta comunicaba con la bodega. Y el ave de Gilbert. Era un pollito amarillo, pequeño y que cabía en la palma de una mano. Como Francis no soportaba el olor a alpiste, que según él impregnaba toda la sala, por decisión unánime se dejó la jaula del pajarito en la bodega. Cuando ya fuera capaz de comer comida Premium, se le trasladaría a la sala. Así que ahora sus compañeros eran tarros de pintura, bicicletas y cajas con dudoso contenido.

-Jaja… no creo que sea tan terrible… -Apartó las lengüetas de la caja y también el papel que cubría el interior. -¿Tanto revuelo por un libro? Ni que fuera la biblia, además.

En la portada ponía: _Your favorite Tsundere, ediciones Yaoi+._ Una manzana roja de portada con un tipo y una tipa (no notó que eran en realidad dos tipos). Con letras rojas y bastante grandes: R18. También una tarjetita amarilla:

"_Gracia__s Eli por el doujinshi. (Carita feliz) Logré que tu envío llegara más rápido (soy tan genial) Disfrútalo, estuve tentado de quitártelo, pero esperaré a que lo termines"_

_Feliks_

-Qué pérdida más grande en recursos. Si quiere un libro, está la librería. Veamos de qué se trata… -Gilbert cogió el libro y también la taza de café que se preparaba antes de que tocaran el timbre, ahora ya helado. -Capítulo uno… aquí está…

(En otra parte del hogar…)

-Oh, sí, pero por supuesto _madmoissele_, tú eres la más hermosa de todas… ¿Eh?... ¿Qué tú qué? Esos son rumores, yo jamás te sería infiel… espera, no cortes, no cortes…

Una menos….

-¡Crash!-

-¡!

-¿Y qué pasará ahora?

Francis alcanzó su bata y fue a la cocina. También estaba Antonio. La última en llegar fue, naturalmente, Elizabeta. Gilbert estaba en el suelo y lanzó lejos el libro. También el café, ahora desparramado en el parquet.

-Gilbert, me has dado un susto de muerte….

-Si resulta una pérdida de tiempo, tendrás que llenar el Douchebag Jar… el dólar de la semana pasada será nada con la cantidad que tengas que dar…

-E-Ese libro… ¡Elizabeta! ¡Qué mierda de libro es ese!

-¿Libro? ¿Te refieres al dounjinshi?

-¡Ese! ¡Eso! ¡Lo que sea eso!

-¿Lo leíste?

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Veamos que parte leíste… veamos… -Cogió el libro, ahora al lado del biombo.- Capítulo uno… ya veo… te fuiste a la parte más explícita… serás…

-Yo no limpiaré eso.

-Te apoyo Antonio. Y sugiero que alguien me dé el douchebag Jar. Vamos Gilbert. Vamos sacando la billetera.

-Señorita podrida… maldi… hmmmmm… está loca de remate, yo sabía que era una mala idea tener a una chica… peor… friki…

-Oye… ¿Eli? ¿Te puedo decir así? Elizabeta me resulta muy largo…

-Sí, por qué no. ¿Qué pasa Antonio?

-Ese librito… ¿de qué es?

-De algo que nunca quisieras saber. Hagamos que esto nunca pasó.

-Me parece bien, pero… molestaremos a Gilbert con su grito el resto de su vida…. El resto de su vida…

* * *

><p>-¡Buaaaaaaah! ¡Qué triste, que triste! ¿Cómo me dejan así? NOOOOOOO… Roderich… snif….<p>

-Y la friki sigue con eso… ¿quién puso esa… película?

-Eli. Me preguntó si podía usar el DVD y le dije que sí… pero… está algo sensible ahora… quizás le recordó a su novio…-Antonio espió la televisión de plasma. Ahora pasaban los créditos de la película y Elizabeta lloraba y golpeaba el cojín más cercano suyo

-Francis. Tienes que arreglar esto.

-¿Arreglar? Pero si la pasamos de maravilla…

-¿Tener a una rara cerca? Perdón, pero si ustedes no la controlan, lo haré yo. –Gilbert se levantó del mesón de la cocina, donde los tres estaban charlando acerca de Elizabeta. A Gilbert en especial le molestaba la castaña, tuvo que poner 35 dólares en el Douchebag Jar por la escenita del libro pervertido y por eso ya no podía pagar su cerveza de la semana.

-Oye, Elizabeta.

-Snif… ¿sí?

- ¡Detente!

Elizabeta limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con un pañuelo y miró durante unos segundos a Gilbert, para largarse a llorar de nuevo, ahora con más intensidad.

-Francis, Antonio, ayuda, ayuda. Se está muriendo…

-Ese tacto con las féminas… no me sorprende por qué te dejan a la semana, o mejor dicho, a la hora….

-Cállate Francis y sólo consuélala.

-Oye, oye, no llores… no esta solita en todo esto. Por ejemplo, mira a Antonio y…

-Por favor… no me compares…

-Mira, qué mejor para tranquilizarte un poco salimos a la ciudad. Así tomas un poco de aire y comienzas tu vida como soltera.

-Yo… snif… -Al parecer, las palabras de Francis surtieron algún tipo de efecto porque los sollozos se fueron atenuando y Elizabeta empezaba a mantener la compostura. –Me parece bien…

-Vete a arreglarte y te veremos en una hora en la portería, ¿vale?

-Ok… -Elizabeta se levantó, aún con la piel enrojecida por el llanto y fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

-¿Crees que estará bien? Digo… ¿seguro que le hará bien una salida con el ánimo tan bajo?

-Pero por supuesto, Antonio. Además no hemos salido a divertirnos desde la semana pasada y en verdad me estoy desfalleciendo.

-Como sea, al menos ya se cayó. Gilbert se lanzó al sillón y empujó lejos uno de los cojines. –Les dije que con ella aquí no podríamos respirar, se los dije –pensó.

* * *

><p>Francis y Antonio llegaron antes a la portería, principalmente porque el español fue el primero en salir y el francés intentaba convencer al otro para asistir a una fiesta el viernes que venía.<p>

-Antonio, por favor, te lo suplico. Llama a Emma para que me consiga las entradas a la fiesta. ¡Es la fiesta del año!

-No, Francis, no llamaré a mi ex.

-Pero Antonio, esa es la fiesta del año…

-Francis, terminaré suicidándome por todo esto, lo sospecho…

-Antonio, igual siempre terminas llamándola cuando te emborrachas.

-Que yo no lo hago.

**Flashback**

_(…)_

_-Habla con Emma ¿Qué necesita?_

_-Emma, Emma, ¿estás ahí? Te quiero decir que… hip… te sigo queriendo… hip… tanto… tanto… nooo… snif…_

_-Esto… Toño… estoy ocupada ahora… ¿Por qué no llamas después?_

_-No puedo, Emma, te quiero… hip…hip_

_-¿Estás borracho? Porque si es así, yo…_

_-Hip… no lo estoy… hip_

_(…)_

**Fin Flasback**

-No recuerdo nunca haber hecho eso.

-Pero piénsalo. Por favor….

* * *

><p>-¿Antonio? ¿Fraaaaaaancis? Al parecer Gilbert ya bajó. ¿Alguno tiene zapatos 38? Porque no quiero ir con tacones… -Elizabeta estaba perfectamente vestida para la ocasión excepto por sus pies, que calzaban unas pantuflas de conejo.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Alpiste? ¿Será un ladrón? Mis doujinshis… tengo que protegerlos…<p>

Elizabeta cogió lo que tenía más a mano, una sartén que Antonio dejó sin guardar. Al parecer, el olor nauseabundo provenía de la bodega. Se escondió al lado de la puerta y la iba a abrir, pero esta se abrió de súbito, haciendo que Elizabeta pegara un golpe con el sartén en dirección a la puerta.

-Mi… ugh… estómago… ¡Pero qué mierda haces!

-¿Eh? ¿No eres un ladrón?

-¿Tengo pinta de serlo? Me has quitado el aire el aire, maldita…

-Oh… perdona –sonrisa encantadora- ¿Y qué hacías? No he visto ni a Antonio ni Francis…

-Bajaron antes porque le cambiaba el alpiste a Gilbird.

-¿Ese era el olor?

-Yo no siento nada.

-No sé si sabrás, pero la sala huele igual a… um…

-No ejemplos raros ni frikis.

-Entonces no podré terminar la frase…

-Hm… oye, Elizabeta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Eres una chica no? Porque tengo que preguntarte…

-Espera, déjame comprobarlo. –Elizabeta se tocó el pecho- Sí, es oficial, soy una chica. ¿Qué sucede?

Gilbert quedó _un poco_ traumado por Elizabeta –_Siempre puedes irte y vivir con tu hermano; no te desesperes, ella está loca, no tú_- Cuando por fin logró pasar ese momento chocante pudo preguntar:

-Mi jefe dijo que yo soy incapaz de hablar con las mujeres (Gran parte de ellas) ¿Yo? ¿Incapaz de hablarle a una mujer? En qué mierda está pensando… nadie se resiste al asombroso yo…

**Flashback**

_(…)_

_-¡Oye tú! ¡Más rápido!_

_-No puedo correr más rápido…_

_-¡Si quieres entrenar tienes que sacrificarte! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!_

_-Pero si ya corrí 30 minutos…_

_-¡HAS 30 MINUTOS MÁS!_

_-Moriré si corro un segundo más…_

_-¿Importa? ¡30 minutos!_

_(…)_

**Fin Flasback**

-Obviamente eso es una mentira. Kesesesese…

-Muy revelador… explica muchas cosas…

-¿Y?

-¿Ah?

-¡QUÉ OPINAS! Digo… ¿qué opinas?

-A ver… -Elizabeta no se dio cuenta (en verdad) de la reacción del otro. –Primero sería tomar lo que les gusta a las mujeres. Pregúntame algo.

-_(Me siento tan patético con esto. Será)_ ¿Te gusta ir de compras?

-Um… yo creo… oye, ¿sabías que existen unas cosas que se llaman jeggins?. Son como las leggins, pero con diseño de jeans… ¿era así?

-Aham… ¡¿A quién le importa? Bueno como sea…

-Veamos… intenta manejar la furia. Creo. E intenta que la otra persona hable de _ella_ misma. Por tus ataques de egocentrismo.

-Ya veo… ¿Egocentrismo? El amor que siento por mí mismo es normal. El resto tiene baja autoestima. Ya terminé con lo del alpiste, señorita podrida. Te veo abajo.

-¿Ah? ¿Podrido? ¿Qué cosa? No te puse atención… como sea, te sigo.

-¡Listo! Salgamos

-¡De acuerdo Eli! ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Esto… madmoiselle… ¿seguro que está lista?

-Sí, que estoy lista. Hasta me atrasé un poco por Gilbert y su alpiste.

Gilbert estaba intentando no reírse. Al parecer Elizabeta no se dio cuenta.

-Oh~ Eli, creo que tendrás que devolverte a buscar tus…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Elizabeta, querida… no te has puesto zapatos.

-Que sí los traigo puestos. Entonces cómo explican el hecho que no siento el frío de… la baldosa…

Aún llevaba puestos las pantuflas de conejo. Vista así, recordaba los zapatos de un payaso.

-Jajaja… jajaja…JAJAJA

-Ups… me olvidé de lo más importante… ¡Mi doujinshi de bolsillo!

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas<strong>:

*Hace referencia a la canción que estaba escuchando cuando escribí este capítulo: **Movie Villain Medley**, que fue creado por Jon Cozart y es un remix que usa a los villanos de las películas (The Joker de Batman, Darth Vader de Star Wars, Hans Landa, de Bastardos sin Gloria y Fox de Se Busca) con algunas de las canciones más conocidas de Lady Gaga. Las estrofas que puse corresponden a la parte de the Joker con la canción Poker Face (Joker Face, se entiende) y aquí les dejo la traducción personal (de las estrofas del capítulo) de la canción + el link para encontrar el video. Mil disculpas, sé que existían mejores canciones… pero en verdad la canción es buena y pegajosa.

Traducción (disculpen por lo barata y chanta, lo hice a la rápida y ni siquiera alcancé a revisar –usando notebook ajeno- = nervios porque piensas que te espían

_ Comencé como un don nadie /Y crecí como un monstruo/ Mi papá bebía en borracheras/ Mi mamá fuma marihuana /Tengo un físico pobre / Pero ahora me estoy quedando con Ciudad Gótica / Porque ese murciélago delirante/ Disparo a todos los chicos buenos preguntando/ ¿POR QUÉ TAN SERIO?/ No pueden leer mi/ No pueden leer mi/ No pueden leer mi cara de Joker /Porque soy un psicópata asesino ~_

Link:

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = E x A t 1 p Q 9 I w E

(Unir los espacios, por favor)

* * *

><p>¡Capítulo dos!<p>

Lo terminé el día de ayer y hoy puse las notas anexas… usando el netbook de mi hermana. Una de las cosas que es pero súper incómodo (al menos para mí) es cuando estás haciendo algo y alguien se para detrás de ti y te pregunta -¿Qué haces? Cuando ocurre eso es muy molesto. Mil disculpas por la traducción chanta, cuando tenga más tiempo lo arreglo.

Tengo que aceptar que aquí Prusia aparece más de lo que pensaba, pero el próximo será más Antonio y Francis (creo).

Respondiendo el review de Walika y ozora no hime, aún no estoy segura si habrá PruXHun (aún). Antes quiero desarrollar los personajes y la trama un poco. (Pero no significa que no lo piense, esto es un tal vez :D)

Gracias a ChibiChibiSuiguinto, PrincesaLuna23, ozora no hime y Walika por los reviews :3 y a todos los que agregaron el fic a su story alert o favorite story :)


	3. El Torero Rojo

**Notas de Producción**: Antes me quiero disculpar por olvidarme de poner las separaciones en el capítulo anterior (ya arreglado). Ahora, a lo que me concierne. Hay menciones de UKXUSA y también FranciaXCanadá. Como aparcición especial, agregué a Escocia :D. Y si por casualidad, algunas descripciones calzan con ciertos personajes, les repito: son** solo** casualidades. Si los confunden con un personaje, será porque llevan mucho, mucho tiempo con Hetalia. Y ahora, les dejo el fic y un hermoso disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece (al gran) Hidekaz Himaruya. Y New Girl es de Fox, además.

* * *

><p>Por fin lograron llegar al bar que Antonio tenía en la ciudad, el <em>"Torero rojo".<em> Era conocido por tener un buen ambiente y excelentes tragos, y para Francis y Gilbert significaba tragos gratis por siempre. Desde el apartamento hasta el bar eran cerca de 30 minutos en automóvil, pero llegaron 15 minutos más tarde porque Elizabeta no quería ponerse zapatos.

_(…)_

_-Y qué mas da usar zapatos, es más cómodo mis pantuflas…_

_-Pero mon cherí… esas pantuflas no combinan para nada con el vestido._

_-¡Y qué importa eso! El asombroso yo necesita emborracharse y no puede si seguimos discutiendo acá._

_-Yo iré a buscar unos zapatos ¿vale?_

_Antonio se devolvió al piso 11 y recogió los tacones que Elizabeta abandonó en la sala. Ignorando el olor a alpiste, se cercioró que el pestillo de la puerta quedara bien cerrado y silbando una melodía tomó el ascensor hasta regresar con sus amigos._

_-Aquí está –le entregó los zapatos a Elizabeta- Ahora entrégame los conejitos, Eli_

_Elizabeta le entregó sus pantuflas de conejito, haciendo un puchero con el labio. Después de calzarse las incómodas piezas y de que Antonio escondiera los conejitos detrás de una planta del vestíbulo del edificio, los cuatro tomaron un taxi y (por fin) se dirigieron al Torero Rojo_

_(…)_

* * *

><p>-Una cerveza para Gilbert, un vino para Francis y para Eli, nada mejor que una buena sidra.<p>

-¡Gracias Antonio! Ahora brindemos por… -Dos chicos tomados de la mano pasaron caminando al lado de la mesa. No pudo evitar sonreír y sacar (disimuladamente) una cámara fotográfica.- ¡Oh, qué hermoso! Más para la colección… -comenzó a tomar fotografías como poseída- Sí, muy bien, casi…

El trío de amigos se quedó mirando con una cara de perplejidad enorme. Hasta el mismo Francis, que le daba lo mismo ligar con chicos y chicas, quedó un poco desencajado. Sí, él era _un poco_ acosador con sus parejas, pero jamás (al menos nunca tuvo un recuerdo sobre eso) iba acosando a gente desconocida con una cámara. Gilbert levantó sus cejas en señal de incredulidad máxima, mirando donde Antonio. Este rápidamente se excusó diciendo que habían que atender pedidos (cosa falsa porque ya habían mozos que lo hacían por él) y se fue donde la barra.

-Bueno, bueno, madmoisselle Elizabeta. ¿Quieres olvidarte por siempre de monsieur Roderich?

Elizabeta asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tendrás que hacer cosas muy, muy malas… como por ejemplo, ese tipo que está sentado solo en la barra. –Apuntó a la barra donde un tipo de abrigo beige bebía un vodka-

-¿Qué tan malas?

-Muy, muy malas.

-Pero no seré igual de pervertida que tú, conste.

Internamente Francis lloraba porque le tildaron de pervertido y él no lo era (el significado de perversión está distorsionado por algunos), pero logró recuperarse y prosiguió:

-Vé y siéntate al lado de él con tu mejor sonrisa –Francis hizo una sonrisa que a más de una fémina de los alrededores se le hizo agua la boca- A ver, muéstrame tu mejor sonrisa.

Elizabeta sonrió, mostrando una dentadura blanca y pareja, _casi encantadora_, pero Elizabeta alzaba cada vez más las mejillas, forzando las comisuras y mostraba mucho la dentadura.

-No, así no, madmoisselle.

Gilbert ahogó un ataque de risa, atragantándose con la cerveza.

-Pareces una rata hambrienta… ¡ouch! –Elizabeta le propinó un puntapié por debajo de la mesa para que Francis no se enterara.

-Ya lo capté, no se preocupen. Lo tengo todo bajo control. –Elizabeta se levantó de la mesa y le dirigió una última mirada a sus compañeros antes de conversar con el tipo. Los dos hombres desocuparon la mesa para ver mejor la escena.

-¡Vamos madmoisselle, sí que puedes!

-Te apuesto 10 dólares a que el tipo le queda mirando raro.

-Que no, Gilbert. Una de mis técnicas _–sonreír como un baboso encantador para comprarte a la gente-_ es de las básicas y siempre funciona…

Elizabeta, para ese entonces, ya llegó a la barra y se sentó al lado del abrigo beige. Arregló un poco su cabello hacia un costado y con la misma sonrisa de antes, le dijo:

-Hola marinero, ¿cómo estás? –con voz grave-

El otro giró lentamente donde ella y, tras examinarla, se corrió los suficientes puestos para que los demás no pensaran que la castaña estaba con él. Elizabeta solo quedó confundida, mirando el vaso de vodka, abandonado por su dueño.

-Mis 10 dólares, Francis.

-Maldita sea, Gilbert, madmoisselle Elizabeta solo es la excepción a la regla. –Sacó de su billetera un billete de 10 y se lo entregó al albino, que miraba el billete con expresión suculenta; recuperó 10 de los 35 dólares que perdió por el incidente del libro de hace unos días.

-Me encanta hacer negocios contigo, Francis. Kesesesesese –guardando el billete en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Una voz que el francés conocía _demasiado_ bien lo desconcentró.

-¡T-Tú! Vil y asquerosa rana, cómo es posible que siempre nos topemos en los mismos lugares…

-Arthur, mon cherí, que bueno que llegases –se disponía a abrazar al inglés, pero este se desembarazó de sus brazos, empujándolo hacia un costado.

-¿Desde cuándo tan agresivo, Arthur querido?

-Desde que intimaste con Alfred estando ebrio.

-¿Alfred? Perdón, para tu información yo intimé con su hermano, monsieur _Matthew_, y para ese entonces tú ni siquiera salías con Alfred. Es una pena que _Matthew_ no me haya contactado, estaba sumamente interesado en él…

-¡Qué importa!

-Bueno, bueno, Francis, yo me largo a ligar antes de que me metas en tus peleas matrimoniales –antes de que el inglés hiciera bronca, se fue en dirección a una mesa donde dos chicas conversaban-

Arthur intentaba manejar sus cabales frente al francés. Antes, hace mucho tiempo, se llevaban 'bien' (no se insultaban públicamente), pero desde aquel incidente de Alfred (¿o era Mathew?), la relación era como de perro y gato. Nada más que agregar.

-Oye _bloody bastard_, ¿irás a la fiesta de Emma el próximo viernes? Si es así te advierto que alejes tu culo de mí y mi grupo.

-_Antes te repito que por "grupo" te refieres a amigos imaginarios no es la gran cosa_- pensó el francés. Pero había un problema: Emma no lo invitó y Antonio, su ex novio, no quería llamarla para conseguirse un puesto en la llamada "fiesta de disfraces del año". Nunca, repitió, nunca lo admitiría con su "rival" que no iría porque su invitación se extravió o algo así –Pues claro que estoy invitado, Arthur, de dónde sacas una idea como esa.

-Como sea, como me acoses, te mato. Ahora adiós, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer –Arthur lanzó una mirada odiosa a Francis y se marchó, malhumorado.

Francis vio como desaparecía en la muchedumbre y acto seguido, corrió donde estaban Antonio –que limpiaba la misma copa todo el rato- y Gilbert, que tras ser rechazado por las señoritas, terminaba otro vaso de cerveza.

-Antonio, por favor, te lo suplico, llama a Emma y consíguete esas entradas.

-No Francis, no comiences con lo mismo. No la llamaré.

-Por favor, Antonio, mi reputación me lo debe.

-Eh… -Antonio buscaba una forma de satisfacer la solicitud de Francis- Que quede en un "lo pensaré"

-Gracias Antonio. -Le estrechó la mano y rápidamente llamó a Gilbert-. Celebremos porque Antonio no nos dio una negativa.

-¡Ya oyeron! ¡Cerveza para toda la barra! –Gritó Gilbert. Al parecer, los más de 7 tragos le estaban afectando al cerebro, porque 10 dólares no alcanzaban para 6 personas, que eran entonces los que estaban sentados en la barra.

-Las cervezas de Francis y tuya son gratis, pero me pagas el resto, eh.

-Vale, vale… hip… a mi cuenta personal.

Antonio buscó la libreta personal donde escribía todo lo que le debía Gilbert en tragos exclusivamente, lo que era una fortuna prácticamente. Escribió la cantidad y guardó la libreta debajo del mesón, oculto entre unos barriles.

-¿Y Eli? ¿Dónde está?

Notó que estaba sentada en una mesa apartada del resto, mirando su cámara.

-Le haré un poco de compañía, para que se alegre un poco.

Antonio sonrió (varias mujeres lanzaron gritos mentales por eso) y fue donde la mesita alejada.

* * *

><p>-Siempre he sabido que soy un poco rarita acerca de eso de los gustos.<p>

-Yo creo Eli, que puedes intentarlo un poco más…ser normal algún rato…

-En serio Antonio. Hay cosas que generalmente _nunca_ cambian.

**Flashback**

_(…)_

_-¡Elizabeta Hédervary! ¡¿Qué es esa obscenidad que ha puesto en el televisor?_

_-Esto, profesora, se llama yaoi. Espero que le guste como mi proyecto de ciencias sociales. Y también espero que le guste a (nombre omitido por asuntos de protección a la honra y la moral). Por culpa de ese individuo fue por el que me decidí a presentar este proyecto._

_Desde ese momento, quiso ser profesora, para inculcar a las mentes jóvenes su sabiduría._

_(…)_

**Fin Flashback**

-Solo mira, Antonio. Somos dos perdedores que nos patearon nuestros ex, solos y abandonados.

-Estoy bien, Eli, no te preocupes. Pasó hace 6 meses y tengo la sensación de que han pasado años…

-¿Sabes por qué te dejó?

-¿Eh?

-Te preguntas ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo que le molestó?

-No, nunca lo pensé antes…

-¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas que se guardan todo y no preguntan? Se ponen tristes, después se amargan y se ponen raritos. Tienes que preguntarle por qué rompió contigo, porque sospecho que tú no has podido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva por eso.

El español estaba impresionado de que todo lo que dijo la castaña era exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Quizás tenga que tomar la vida como tú, Eli, cantar todo el tiempo, leer libros raros y vestir pantuflas de conejito… pero no puedo.

-Pero Antonio… hacer eso es divertido…

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no~?

-_Porque tengo un pene, Eli. Nosotros no hacemos eso _–pensó

-Ya verás, un día también te gustarán las cosas yaoi como yo…

Tan enfrascados estaban en la conversación, que no se dieron cuenta que un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo, con mechones desordenados y de agudos ojos verdes se acercó a cortejar a Elizabeta.

-Hola querida. Mi nombre es Ian ¿Qué bebes?

-Am… un jugo de naranja…

-Yo te dejo sola Eli. –El español le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de devolverse al bar donde dejó a Francis y Gilbert, que seguían ahí.

* * *

><p>-Oye Francis…<p>

-¿Sí?

-He pensado sobre lo de la fiesta… y le mandé un mensaje a Emma.

-¿Le mandaste un mensaje? ¡Antonio, no me digas que volverás!

-Está bien, respondió que podemos ir a la fiesta chicos.

-Gracias, gracias, Antonio. Te debo una. (De muchas)

-Para celebrar… ¡más…!

-Gilbert, te has excedido con la bebida (de nuevo) –Antonio arrancó suavemente el vaso de las manos del albino y lo apartó a un lado.

-Mira, madmoisselle Elizabeta viene acompañada…

-¿Eh? ¿La señorita podrida consiguió un novio nuevo? Te lo digo Francis, no te devuelvo tus 10 dólares…

-Hasta el viernes, _my sailor…_

-Hasta luego Ian.

El hombre que se llamaba Ian dirigió su mirada al trío del bar y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cuando el pelirrojo salió del local, el trío le preguntó qué significaba el "hasta mañana".

-Sabes Antonio, tenías razón acerca de que si me esforzaba en ser menos rara podría coquetear. No hablé de yaoi, no sonreí de forma extraña, le seguí la corriente y adivina qué ¡Me invitó a cenar!

-Felicitaciones, _madmoisselle_. Yo siempre supe que podrías.

-¡Y yo igual, Eli!

-Yo… -Gilbert no sabía cómo expresar una felicitación- que bien… tienes una… -reprimió un poco su voz explosiva- …una cita.

-Hoho~ Ahora, si me disculpan… -Elizabeta hizo una coreografía con los brazos y se fue en la dirección que había venido.

El trío (de nuevo) la miró perplejos. Nadie le avisó que uno de sus tacones se enganchó con un trozo de papel higiénico y que bailaba y cantaba con este adherido al zapato.

Solo había que esperar al viernes. ¿No era mucho?

* * *

><p>¡Por fin terminé el capítulo!<p>

Es extraño, no hay glosario y notas anexas. Por eso, en el próximo capítulo intentaré agregar por ahí unas varias.

El flashback de Eli está basado en una historia real. El año pasado, unas compañeras le explicaron a mi profesor de lengua ¿qué es el yaoi?. Nunca, repito, **nunca** olvidaré su cara. Y pensar que justo le tomé una foto... qué pena que mi antiguo celular haya muerto por culpa de la comida italiana (cayó en sobras de pasta). Al menos, me reíre de eso el resto de mi vida escolar XD

Gracias a los reviews de Disturbed Nord, DarkAnna-Phantom, Ruby Kagamine, PrincesaLuna23 y ozora no hime :3


	4. Citas, Fiestas y Desencantos

**Notas de Producción: **este, por paliza, ha sido el capítulo más largo. ¡12 Hojas de Word! Espero que no se aburran con la lectura. Por un momento me propuse en dividirlo por la mitad, pero preferí dejarlo tal como está. Eso sí, por la frondosidad, publicaré desde la próxima semana en adelante. Tengo una vida, ¿saben?. Mil disculpas si los personajes quedaron OoC en ciertas partes, pero es justificado.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece (al gran) Hidekaz Himaruya. Y New Girl es de Fox, además.

* * *

><p>Y el viernes llegó.<p>

Los chicos bromeaban acerca de la gran noche, riéndose de los disfraces que usarían para la ocasión, que estaban guardados en la bodega.

Por su parte, Elizabeta estaba complicada con su cita con Ian. Desde hace muchísimo tiempo que no tenía una cita con alguien que no fuera su ex y no tenía idea qué usar para la ocasión. ¿Algo formal? ¿O semiformal? Decidió llamar a su mejor amiga, Mei-Mei, para que la ayudase, y para aprovechar, compartir mangas y videos. Mientras Elizabeta se cambiaba de ropa, Mei-Mei estaba con el trío, en la sala. Un silencio incómodo rodeaba el lugar.

-Así que… trabajas como… modelo.

-Sí. De pasarelas e impresa – respondió la asiática cortante-

Mei-Mei usaba un vestido púrpura sin mangas, con escote en V y bordados de color negro, que hacía juego con un bonito prendedor en forma de flor que llevaba en la cabeza. Al parecer, la descripción de Elizabeta sobre Mei-Mei fue muy acertada. Pelo largo, brillante y negro azabache, rasgos delicados, figura grácil y según el trío, unas piernas de muerte. Una excelente idea lo de aceptar a Elizabeta en el apartamento.

-¿Te quedan bien los zapatos, Eli? – La asiática quería solo irse del apartamento, no soportaba la mirada del trío, especialmente del rubio, que la devoraba con la mirada.

Un ¡paf! De la habitación de Elizabeta sugirió que la castaña se desplomó al tropezar con los tacones-plataformas.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen. –Se escuchó del cuarto de la castaña-

Ninguno de los cuatro presentes aportaba algo. Mei-Mei examinaba al trío, para verificar si los compañeros de piso de su mejor amiga no fuesen unos cabrones, o peor, pervertidos. Mientras los otros tres intentaban pensar cómo serían las otras amiguitas de la castaña. Francis decidió que, siendo el más galante de los 3, tenía que salir con un bombón como Mei-Mei.

-¿Así que te llamas Mei-Mei? ¿Mei? ¿Son dos veces el Mei, corazón?

Mei-Mei evitó responder la pregunta. Pregunta imbécil. Pensó en corregirle y avisarle que Mei-Mei era un apodo y no su nombre de verdad. _–Mejor no, qué puede suceder si le digo mi nombre-_ Después le pediría algún sartén a Eli para hacer un home-run con el rubio.

-¿Tienes calor, _Mei-Mei~_? Porque yo tengo bastante. Acto seguido, Francis se sacó la camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto. Gilbert y Antonio le reprendieron (porque repitió lo mismo que pasó cuando Elizabeta llegó por primera vez al piso). Podía asustarla. El francés no prestó atención a sus compañeros y continuó con su extraña forma de cortejo.

_-Relájate, Mei-Mei, relájate… siempre puedes ir donde tu__s hermanos y decirles que un francés te está acosando… _-La chica no decidía si echarse a reír o ponerse mala leche y gritarle al otro. Pero como era una dama, no hizo nada, aguantando hasta el final.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Qué tal un vino? Un buen Château d'Armailhac* para aliviar el ambiente y subir las hormonas…

-Esto Francis… -Antonio intentaba detener a Francis, que ahora le dio por hablar bobadas en forma regular-

-Un delicado sabor a hierbas, sí… a hierbas… ¿qué tal si tenemos un poco de acción mientras esperamos a madmoisselle Elizabeta? Podemos irnos a… ya sabes, la cocina… y…

Gilbert miraba al techo. A veces se preguntaba cómo su amigo podía decir tanta estupidez e incoherencia junta. Tomó aire y solo le pidió a dios que la chica no armara un escándalo.

_-Dios… dame fuerza…- _Mei-Mei ahogó un instinto asesino. Lo único que importaba era la seguridad de Elizabeta y la asiática en verdad sospechaba que aquí su integridad corría serio peligro. Al menos no era la única. El albino y el de la bonita sonrisa probablemente pensaban lo mismo.

-Espera, yo no me refería hacerlo aquí, será cuando tengamos más privacidad. –Francis no notó que diferentes colores se reflejaban en el rostro de la señorita: primero un rosado, después un verde y finalmente un rojo fiero intenso. Era oficial. Algún día mataría a ese hombre –se prometió Mei-Mei.

Antonio y Gilbert se miraron de reojo y le 'lanzaron' a Francis el Douchebag Jar, obligándolo a donar una jugosa suma de 40 dólares. Al final, Francis sacó su carnet de conducir y sus tarjetas de crédito, que era lo único importante que llevaba en la billetera y guardó esta en el jarro, con los 40 dólares dentro.

-Esto chicos… necesito que me escuchen atentamente. Eli es la mejor persona que conozco, es buena amiga, hermosa y divertida. Como me entere que alguno de ustedes – dirigió su mirada en específico a Francis- le ha hecho algo que no esté en intenciones fraternales les prometo que vendré aquí y los _mataré_ como loca. ¿Ha quedado claro? Porque si no, tendré que llamar a mi prima y mis hermanos, y no creo que quieran verlos, ¿no?

-Ajam… _-¡demonios, otra podrida de mente con nosotros! ¡Siempre atraía a las raras, siempre!_ Gilbert pensó que podría tener oportunidad con la muchacha, pero tenía más que suficiente con Elizabeta. Si su mejor amiga era así, no quería conocer a toda su tropa.

Antonio no captó la idea de un principio. Consideraba a Eli como una amiga y compañera más, así que solo se dedicó a sonreír, como usualmente lo hacía cuando una mujer como de esas estaba al frente suyo.

Francis no tuvo suficiente con 40 dólares y buscaba (no a propósito) donar más dólares al Douchebag Jar.

¿Sabes _Mei-Mei~?_ –Nombró el Mei-Mei con un deje francés, casi inentendible- No escuché ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste porque estaba más concentrado en mirarte los pechos.

Los otros dos amigos se quedaron mirando, el francés en verdad tiene intenciones de llenar el Douchebag Jar. La jarra cada vez pesaba más. Se llenaría pronto, sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Eli! Te necesito ahora… -Llamaría a su hermano que vivía en Hong-Kong y también a su otro hermano (que extrañamente le recordaba al francés) que estudiaba en Canadá. Este invitaría a cierto chino y japonés. A su prima y al primo de su prima, que residía en Tailandia. Les pediría un gran favor. Un gran favor, que involucraba lavarle con aserrín la boca de Francis y después cosérsela, para que no soltase tanto disparate sucio y doble sentido. Fue a ver a Elizabeta, que desde el golpe producto de su caída no emitió ningún sonido más.

* * *

><p>-¿Eli? ¿Estás lista? –Mei-Mei asomó su cabeza y vio que Elizabeta estaba tirada en el suelo, mirando el techo.<p>

-Me caí con los tacones. Son muy altos.

Mei-Mei suspiró. Elizabeta estuvo 30 minutos tirada en el suelo y no estaba lista en lo absoluto. El cabello alborotado, ropa esparcida por el suelo…

-Vamos, levántate… tienes que estar bella para tu cita.

-No sé si es una buena idea lo de la cita, Mei-Mei ¿Y qué pasa si termino hablando bobadas o si me caigo?

-Eli, te dejaron y sé que aún te duele. Pero eso no significa que tengas que angustiarte. Tienes que intentarlo de nuevo, salir, hasta que encuentres la persona correcta para ti.

-Hmmm… vale. Lo intentaré.

-Arriba –Mei-Mei le estrechó la mano a su amiga para que se levantara. Cuando Eli se incorporó notó que no vestía un vestido. Era una jardinera, azul, con flores naranjas bordadas. Muy lindo para el campo, pero no para la ciudad. Además, esa jardinera tiene una historia detrás. Se la regaló Roderich, en un cumpleaños, junto con un sombrerillo, que perdió cunado se mudó a la universidad. Al parecer, Eli no pudo deshacerse de la prenda.

-Eli… ¿así quieres ir?

-Sí… es que tenía una idea rara… pero como que no me resultó. El resto de la ropa no me convence, así que quise usar esto.

-¿Y pantalones? ¿Tienes algo más que te guste?

-No… como me mudé rápido, cogí cualquier cosa. Y no tengo ánimos como para ir a comprar ropa.

Mei-Mei se puso a pensar: ¿Cómo Eli iría a su cita si no tenía ropa adecuada? La jardinera era impresentable. ¿De dónde conseguía un vestido ahora?

-Oh~ Ven Eli, siéntate en el tocador. Cuando termine te verás fabulosa. Sacó de su cartera su enorme bolso de maquillaje y le dijo a Eli que se sacase esa jardinera. –He encontrado el vestido perfecto para ti.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué estarán haciendo Eli y Mei-Mei? –Antonio jugaba con su teléfono, con los pies apoyados en una caja. –Tardan mucho…<p>

-Estarán viendo sus cosas podridas.

-Más bien, yo creo que madmoisselle Mei-Mei le ayuda a Elizabeta en el vestuario. No vaya a ser que asista a la cita con pantuflas ¿no?

La puerta del cuarto de Eli se abrió de súbito. La primera en aparecer fue Mei-Mei, que ya no vestía el vestido púrpura, sino la jardinera de Elizabeta. Tampoco llevaba el prendedor y el cabello negro caía directo sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos Eli, asómate.

Eli salió (al fin) de su cuarto. Ahora ella vestía el vestido púrpura, que acentuaba de manera perfecta su figura. El pelo estaba recogido en un coqueto moño, con el prendedor a un costado y el maquillaje la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

-Guau. Eli te ves preciosa –Antonio soltó su teléfono y admiró a la castaña, que mordía su labio, avergonzada.

-_La forma en que la ropa te cambia es impresionante_… -Francis acariciaba su mentón con una mano, mientras asentía sobre lo guapa que se veía Elizabeta.

Las mejillas de Gilbert se tiñeron de rojo, mientras pensaba algún piropo para Elizabeta. Pero como a su 'genial' mente no se le ocurrió ninguno, se quedó en silencio.

-Ya texteé* a Ian avisándole que ya voy. Como 4 veces, porque ninguna me respondió…

-Espera, señorita podrida, ¡¿Le mandaste un mensaje?

-Sí, para avisarle que iba en camino. Y no me digas _"señorita podrida"_ o te obligaré a leer un doujinshi peor del que ya viste.

-Me callo.

-¿Le mandaste un mensaje? ¡Que lindo! Emma me mandaba mensajes y yo… Emma…

-Así que eso. Ahora me largo a mi cita –Elizabeta se puso a bailar como esa noche en el Torero Rojo, haciendo desaparecer el hechizo que creó en sus compañeros. Ahora **sí** era Elizabeta Hedérvary.

-Y ahora hace eso.

-Eli, por favor, no bailes así enfrente de ese tal Ian. Baila como el normal de las chicas.

-¿Normal? Si yo soy normal, ustedes son los anormales.

* * *

><p>Después de que Mei-Mei se despidiera de Elizabeta (y le dirigiera una mirada llena de odio a Francis) y ambas chicas se fueran del piso, el trío cambió su vestuario para la fiesta de disfraces.<p>

El de Francis era un traje dorado compuesto de una capa que llegaba hasta el suelo, con ornamentos dorados y piel de zorro en el cuello, una camisa con flecos y volados, con mangas floreadas, pantalones dorados con medias blancas y zapatos con un ligero tacón. Debajo de la capa, vestía una chaqueta azul de terciopelo, con motivos amarillos y una imitación de una espada, ceñida a la cadera. Como detalle final, en su cabeza usaba una corona. Recordaba al Rey Sol*, solo que sin peluca.

Antonio, por su parte, vestía más sobrio que su compañero, que parecía que cualquier tropezón le haría caer de lleno al suelo. Vestía como un torero, haciéndole valer que el nombre de su bar no fuera del todo equivocado. Una bonita chaqueta café, con ornamentos dorados junto con un cinturón dorado, donde uno de sus lazos caía hacia un lado. Usaba unos pantalones ajustados –muy ajustados- con el mismo diseño que en la chaqueta y unos zapatos con hebillas. Cómo olvidarlo, también portaba una capa roja.

Por último, Gilbert usaba un uniforme de hace… ¿dos siglos? ¿Tres siglos atrás? Una larga chaqueta azul marino, con los gemelos rojos y bordados amarillos, además de unos guantes. En el cuello llevaba unos vuelos bastante incómodos, ajustados por un broche, y debajo de la chaqueta, una camisa blanca. También vestía pantalones blancos, junto con unas pesadas botas. Finalmente, un gorro con plumas blancas adornaba su cabeza. Eso sí, la espada que traía era de verdad, no le gustaban las imitaciones.

Si existiese una palabra para describir su aspecto, sería **"ridículo".**

-¡Oye Francis, así estás igual que una niña! Kesesesese…

-¿Una niña? Disculpa, pero al menos no parezco un soldado raso.

-Oigan, por favor, apúrense, que no quiero llegar tarde…

-¡Vamos nenas! ¡A la fiesta del año!

* * *

><p>El club estaba repleto de gente, ya sea gente con su respectiva invitación, que formaban una fila que doblaba a la calle y los colados, que buscaban cualquier momento para ingresar a la fiesta. Había que ubicar a Emma para que los tres pudieran ingresar y beber alcohol, follar y hacer lo que quisieran durante toda la noche. Al principio, no vieron a Emma, pero Antonio vio que admiraba una fuente de agua al frente de la puerta principal, donde estaban los guardias controlando a los invitados.<p>

-¡Emma! Hola, ¿como te encuentras? –_Respira normal, profundo… _Era la primera vez que se reunían formalmente Antonio y Emma tras el quiebre. _Intenta hablar seguro…_

-Hola, Antonio, que guapo te ves~ -Emma vestía un disfraz de gatita, muy tierno.- Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tus amigos están bien?

-Sí, sí que están bien. De hecho, están detrás… -Francis y Gilbert estaban coqueteándole a unas chicas de la fila. El francés iba bien, la chica al menos no huyó despavorida. Gilbert, en cambio, ponía a la chiquilla nerviosa.

-Ya veo… no han cambiado nada… -¿Quieres ir por unos tragos? Ellos pueden esperar un rato.

-Sí, me parece… -Antonio recordó de súbito la conversación con Elizabeta en el Torero Rojo. _Tengo que preguntárselo; es solo una pregunta_.

-¿Emma? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Sucede algo?

-Esto… -tragó saliva- ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

Emma quedó descolocada frente a la pregunta. ¿Por qué terminó con Antonio? Nunca lo había pensado en estos 6 meses de ruptura. Simplemente una rabieta de novios y terminaron, pero jamás se tomó el tiempo para pensarlo.

-La verdad es que… yo… tampoco entiendo por qué terminamos.

-¿Eh?

-Habrán afectado muchos factores, pero… mejor olvidar esto, vayamos a beber algo, ¿te parece?

El español quedó confundido. O sea, Emma, al igual que él, no se interesó en buscar un por qué al quiebre. ¿Qué demonios?

Francis y Gilbert volvieron donde Antonio. El primero traumó a la chica con su comportamiento y el segundo volvió con una mejilla roja, con la forma de una palma de una mano. Antes de dirigirle la palabra a su amigo, notaron que una persona estaba en la fila para ingresar al club, pero debería estar en otro lugar.

-¡Cállate Ian! ¡No invadas mi espacio personal!

-¿Tu espacio personal? Tú estás invadiendo mi espacio, Arthur…

-Oye Arthur, la fila se demora mucho rato ¿Podemos pasar a comprar unas hamburguesas?

_-Bloddy hell…_tenían que acompañarme…

-¡Pero por supuesto que tengo que acompañarte! Estamos salien…

-Cállate Alfred. Y tú Ian, ¿no tenías una cita?

-Tenía. Me dio flojera ir, ya sabes… yo busco diversión, sexo, tu sabes… pero nada serio. Por algo soy conocido como un rompecorazones –Ian lanzó una bocanada de aire con el cigarrillo que fumaba, llegándole directo al inglés. –Aquí podré estar con 4 o 5 señoritas.-Acto seguido lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo, pisándola con el zapato.

-Eres un ser asqueroso, Ian. Y no sé cómo se me ocurrió ir a esta fiesta contigo. Y con Alfred.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Arthur? –Alfred bebía una gaseosa, sacada de su mochila de arqueólogo.

-Nada, olvídalo…

El trío quedó petrificado frente a Ian. Ese bastardo dejó plantada a Elizabeta en quién sabe qué restaurante y ahora (descaradamente) se iba a otro lugar para disfrutar la vida loca. ¿Cómo estará Elizabeta? ¿Seguirá esperando?

-Esta basura… le daré su merecido… -Gilbert arreglaba los gemelos de su chaqueta, listo para romperle la dentadura al pelirrojo.

-Espera Gilbert. Como armes un escándalo, nos echan… -_y ya me costó convencer a Antonio…_

La gente seguía disfrutando de la fiesta. Y los minutos corrían.

-¿Vas a querer un trago, Antonio? –La suave voz de Emma sacó al español de su mente.

-Esto… creo que paso Emma. Al parecer, alguien más nos necesita más ahora…

-¿En serio? Bueno, será para la próxima… ¿Me disculpas si voy adentro? Hace frío…

-Ve, estoy bien –respondió Antonio maquinalmente.

Emma se fue, dejando al trío, pensante.

-Vamos, Antonio.

-¿Qué pasa, Gilbert? ¿Adónde vamos?

-A consolar a la señorita podrida, qué más. No quiero conocer a los amiguitos de Mei-Mei ¿sabes? Valoro mi culo y también valoras el tuyo.

-Vale. ¿Pero qué restaurante era? –Gilbert y Antonio salieron a la calle, caminando entre la multitud de personas.

-¿Eh? Oigan, chicos, la fiesta está por acá… ¿Me acaban de dejar?... esperen, los acompaño… -Francis corrió detrás de sus amigos, apenas, por el peso de su disfraz.

¿Dónde estaba ese restaurante?

* * *

><p><em>La Villa Suiza<em> era uno de los restaurantes con más prestigio de la ciudad. Comenzó como un pequeño café con dos mesas, pero logró consolidarse como uno de los lugares preferidos para las meriendas y las cenas. Atendía una vieja amiga de Elizabeta, Lili y su hermano, un banquero con amplia experiencia en tiro.

–_Una vez unos ladrones intentaron robar la recaudación del día y mi hermano casi les vuela la cabeza a tiros. Es mi héroe-_

De todas formas, Lili no se encontraba en la ciudad esta noche, así que atendía su hermano, vigilando que ningún camarero derramara las sopas, que a nadie le faltara su comida, que la música sonara a un tono agradable o que ningún extraño entrara de improvisto al lugar.

-Ser banquero y el dueño de un restaurante es mucho trabajo… Iré a lavarme la cara; espero que ningún indeseable haga acto de presencia (o se las verá con mi escopeta) –Antes de irse espió la mesa donde estaba sentada la señorita del vestido púrpura, que no había pedido nada, desde que llegó hace una hora y media. –Espero a alguien, dijo. – Si cuando regresara siguiese sin pedir nada, le pediría que se fuera.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta no quería pensar que la plantaron. –No me plantaron, quizás solo se atrasó y su teléfono no funciona…-<p>

_-Acéptalo, Eli, te dejaron dando la hora._

Podría llamar a Mei-Mei, pero sabía que si la llamaba ya no guardaría la compostura y se echaría a llorar ahí mismo. Cómo podía haber gente tan irresponsable. Todos son iguales, todos. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de sacar sus mangas, todos románticos. Bebió el tercer vaso de agua, revisando por última vez su teléfono. Nada.

-¡Eli! ¡Hola!

-¿Qu…? ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?

-Olvídate de ese tipo, es un idiota, querida. Nos tienes a nosotros~

-Pero… ¿Y su fiesta?

-Esa fiesta era una mierda. Las mujeres eran terribles. Hasta una me golpeó. Soy mucho como para una fiesta de segunda.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Tenemos nuestros métodos. Ser el dueño de un bar tiene sus ventajas. –La verdad es que se enteraron del lugar cuando regresaron al apartamento esperando encontrarla ahí y leyeron la última hoja escrita de su diario. No se lo iban a decir, como lo hacían, dejarían de existir. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a cambiarse, los tres seguían usando sus disfraces. Obvio afirmar que todos los comensales les estaban mirando.

-Ustedes dejaron su fiesta… ¿por mí? -A Elizabeta se le llenaron sus ojos en lágrimas.

-Señorita po… digo… Elizabeta, evítate el lloriqueo. Eres mejor que eso. (Pero menos que yo)

-Snif…

-Madmoisselle… no llore, se le correrá el maquillaje...

-Es a prueba de agua… igual no es lo mismo… snif….

_-A ver, Eli llorará a mares en unos segundos y necesitamos calmarla… ¿Cómo? _–Antonio restregaba su sien, ¿qué cosa le subiría el ánimo a Elizabeta? –_Cantar._

Sí, como se oyó. **Cantar**

**-**El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor~

Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,

La voz de Antonio era afinada, masculina, pero en algunas partes, su voz se tomaba muy aguda.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Antonio? ¿Buscas humillarte o qué?

-Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul,

La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti

¿Así era la letra? Era de un programa para niños, no la recordaba perfectamente.

-Antonio, cállate, por fav... ¡Au! –Antonio le dio un codazo al francés- Canta conmigo

-Como si un volcán hiciera erupción,

Derrite un gran glaciar

Ahora Francis se unió al coro. Gilbert apoyaba una de sus manos en su frente. _–Yo no los acompaño- _El francés pegó un manotazo al albino, para que continuara

-Podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón~

-¡Todos! ¡Chala Head-Chala!

La voz de Gilbert era, por lejos, la más desentonada, pero le ponía empeño.

-¡No importa lo que suceda…

-… siempre el ánimo mantendré!

Elizabeta estaba atónita ¿Era Dragon Ball? ¿Lo estaban cantando? Elizabeta comenzó a cantar también. Ahora era un cuarteto cantando a todo volumen en la Villa Suiza.

-¡CHA LA HEAD-CHALA!

-Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción

-Haré un genkidama…

-¡Chala Head-Chala! No pienses, solo escucha, sueño ya está en tu corazón,

-¡CHALA HEAD-CHALA!

-No importa lo que suceda…

-PORQUE ES EL DÍA DE HOOOOOOOY~

* * *

><p>Vash acababa de salir del baño, tras mojarse la cara con un una refrescante agua de los Alpes suizos. Toda la gente miraba a un lugar fijo, mejor dicho, a una mesa en específico. El de la señorita. Y con ella estaban tres hombres disfrazados ridículamente. Reconoció a uno de ellos. Francis. Intentó 'coquetear' a su hermana, y le prohibió bajo amenaza al local por… ¿6 meses? Ahora tenía la desfachatez de aparecer ahí, armar un show, usar una vestimenta inadecuada y para colmo, cantar a los cuatro vientos.<p>

¿Dónde dejó su escopeta?

-PORQUE ES EL DÍA DE HOOOOOOOY~

-¡Hell yeah! ¡Gilbert es el mejor!

-Uno.

-¿Mejor Eli? ¿Qué tal si después vemos alguna película que tú escojas?

-Dos.

-Me parece. ¿Puede ser una serie?

-Tres.

-Que sea romántica. Y ojala para mayores de 18… ya sabes…

-Cuatro.

-Hay una serie que es como de países con forma humana* y dicen que es muy buena. Son cortos los capítulos, pero será.

-Cinco.

-¿Y si vemos porno?

-Seis.

-No, yo decido. Y si vemos porno, Gilbert, para eso vemos mis cosas yaoi.

-Siete.

-Oigan… haciendo memoria… creo que he estado aquí antes…

-Ocho

-¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

-Nueve

-Haciendo memoria. Le coqueteé a una bella florecilla y el jefe señaló que no volviera a pisar este lugar en mi vida…

-¿Y que pasará Francis si te ve aquí?

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! ¡Les doy 10 segundos para que se larguen de aquí si no quieren que les vuele la cabeza a tiros! Y a ti, francés retorcido. ¡A ti te doy 3 segundos! Esta vez la escopeta **sí** está cargada. –Vash portaba una escopeta, que apuntaba directo a la sien de Francis.

_-¡Sacre blu! _

-Mierda, ¡Elizabeta, párate rápido y corre!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Uno.

-¡Solo corre y no mires para atrás! –Antonio esquivaba las mesas y sillas, siendo el primero en llegar a la puerta.

-¡Esperen! Este traje es muy pesado…

-Dos…

-¡Falta Francis!

-¡¿Preparado para morir, Francis?

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas<strong>:

***Château d'Armailhac:** es una bodega ubicada en Burdeos, Francia, y sus vinos están clasificados como uno de los 18 _Cinquièmes Crus. _Se plantan uvas como Cabernet Sauvignon, Merlot, Cabernet Franc y el Petit Verdor.

*No existe el verbo '**Textear**' ni ninguna de sus conjugaciones. Pero debería existir.

***Luis XVI: (1638 – 1715**) También apodado como el Rey Sol, fue rey de Francia y de Navarra durante 72 años. Incrementó de forma considerable los territorios, poder e influenza francesa en Europa. Consiguió crear un régimen absolutista y centralizado; esto hizo famosa una de sus frases célebres "El estado soy yo". Pueden buscar su retrato en Google, de ahí saqué la descripción para el disfraz de Francis.

* * *

><p>¿A qué no es largo?<p>

Gracias a DarkAnna-Phantom, ozora no hime y PrincesaLuna23 por los reviews y a todos los que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, story alerts, etc. ¡Estoy agradecida!


	5. ¡Ve por ella!

**Notas de Producción: **este capítulo es, notoriamente, más corto que el anterior. Eso es porque el próximo será de proporciones gigantescas y este es, dicho en cierta forma un intro. Por fortuna (o desgracia, depende de cómo se mire) esta semana estoy de cumpleaños = **party hard**, lo que significa que no tendré memoria alguna de lo que ocurrió desde el viernes hasta la madrugada del lunes (no tomo ni fumo ni nada de esas cosas, pero siempre sucede que en las fiestas me vuelo con la nada). Lo bueno es que cuando una esta volada las ideas mágicamente fluyen XD Eso sí, como compensación, el próximo capítulo sospecho que tendrá como mínimo, 15 hojas de Word aproximadamente. Si por casualidad en algunas partes faltan 'i' es porque mi teclado está algo fallado. Mejor les dejo con el capítulo… que de nuevo no tiene glosario.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece (al gran) Hidekaz Himaruya. Y New Girl es de Fox, además.

* * *

><p>-Mi corona… ¿Dónde encontraré una corona de oro con esas piedras preciosas…?<p>

-No le des tantas vueltas, Francis. Esa corona salvó tu cabeza de un tiro mortal, así que mejor estate agradecido de tu suerte. Por lo menos a Vash se le acabaron las municiones de tanto darle a tu corona y no nos llegó ni una a nosotros… -Antonio cocía algunas palomitas en el microondas, ya vestido.

-Solo porque mi capa se atoró en una silla.

-Era pesada. –Elizabeta, que preparaba una taza de leche con un buen surtido de frutas, se unió a la discusión.

-La piel de zorro te quitaba movilidad.

-El tacón restaba equilibrio.

-La espada se quedaba enganchada.

-Y la camisa no te permitía desenganchar rápido la espada…

-Ya entendí. Uf, qué noche. –Francis miró por última vez a su querida corona, antes bella y brillante, ahora llena de quemaduras de pólvora, huecos, saltaduras y olor a combustión. -No creo que tenga arreglo. No me puedo deshacer de ella, así que se irá a la bodega.

-Es una pena. Era bonita… Pero al menos, a mi capa roja no le pasó nada –Antonio hizo un gesto de victoria con las manos.

-Oye Antonio… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, Eli. ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué… -Apuntó a su camisa- ¿Por qué vistes esa polera … tan multicolor?

-¿Esto? Esta polera es del Real Madrid. Hoy juega contra el Barcelona y no me lo puedo perder. Por eso estoy cociendo palomitas. Qué mejor es ver fútbol en tu televisor plasma de 60 pulgadas, con cerveza y palomitas. Ah~ , qué bella es la vida.

-¿Cuándo comienza el partido?

-Como en una hora…

-Eso significa que no podré ver mis series…

-No.

-Fuu…

Eli recordó que la mayoría de su ropa formaba ya de la colada y no tenía ropa de recambio. Reflexionó mientras bebía la leche, ¿el trío sería de su talla? Gilbert quedó descartado de inmediato (nunca vestiría con tal mal gusto, además le daba algo de '_cosa_' usar la ropa de Gilbert, quien sabe…). Francis, por otra parte, era más alto y musculoso que Elizabeta, así que eliminado. Antonio aparentaba de su talla, pero al igual que el resto de los varones, le ganaba en estatura. De todas formas, no perdía nada con preguntar.

-Oye Antonio…

-Dime Eli –El español seguía con la mirada fija en el microondas, escuchando los paf que emitían las palomitas al explotar.

-¿Tienes alguna polera, chaqueta o algo así que me prestes? Es que…

-¿Verás el partido con nosotros? Pero no me quedan camisetas del Real Madrid…

-Creo, Antonio, que madmoisselle Eli se refiere a que no tiene ropa… uhuhu~

-Ni te atrevas a molestarme Francis, que Mei-Mei te amenazó de muerte.

En eso, la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Gilbert abrió de golpe. Gilbert caminaba como un zombie, afirmándose de la pared y la luz cegaba sus ojos. Ni le preocupó que estuviera en boxer y bata por la vida (y que Elizabeta lo pudiera ver), su prioridad era desayunar, después ejercitarse, darse un baño y consolar a Antonio, porque Gilbert apostó 10 dólares que el Barcelona ganaría el partido. Robó el plato de frutas de Elizabeta y lo comió de un bocado.

-¡Que eso es mío!

-Ya no. Kesesese… -Ahogó un bostezo.

-Te obligaré a ver mis cosas conmigo, si no me devuelves el plato.

-¿Quieres fruta con mis jugos gástricos? ¿No?

-Olvídalo… como seguía… ¿Antonio, tienes una polera, entonces?

-Esto… -Era notorio que el español se encontrara incómodo por la pregunta. Ahora que le encontró un sentido, sería extraño que le prestase ropa a una _mujer_. ¿Desde cuando las personas le veían contextura femenina?

Una ampolleta imaginaria encendió arriba de la cabeza de Francis.

-Ven, Elizabeta. Te dejaré husmear en mis cajas de objetos perdidos.

-¿Objetos perdidos?

-Son todas las cosas que han dejado las chicas con las que me acosté. Y también hay de chicos…

-¿De chicos? ¿Y grabaste por casualidad esos momentos en que...

-Por favor Francis, llévatela lejos. –_De nuevo la señorita podrida hablaba de sus cosas… ¿No hay ni un día en que tengamos una conversación normal?_

-Por aquí, Elizabeta. Tengo tallas que van de la 0 a la 10… -Tanto el francés como la húngara dejaron la cocina, dirigiéndose al refugio personal de Francis: su dormitorio.

-Gilbert, ¿tengo cintura femenina?

-Cállate Antonio. Esa pregunta es de nenas. Y no, no tienes cintura femenina.

* * *

><p>-Le has hecho el amor a muchas señoritas olvidadizas. Y caballeros despistados. –Elizabeta revisaba una de las tantas cajas que Francis dejó en el suelo. Había de todo, zapatos, plataformas, ropa interior, abrigos, chaquetas, bolsos, sombreros… Las cajas estaban esparcidas por el cuarto de Francis. La habitación era agradable, las cortinas abiertas de par en par, llegando los rayos del sol directo a la cama.<p>

-Tienes una pequeña tienda de ropa en tu cuarto, ¿sabías? –La muchacha sacó unos zapatos con un tacón enorme, de 12 centímetros, de color anaranjado con tachas negras.

-Mira estos. 2007, Fiesta de Halloween. Fue divertido…

-¿Qué es esto? –Elizabeta jaló de un cordón que se encontraba enganchado entre dos piezas de tela, para encontrase que el cordón era una extensión de pelo larguísima de color rubio.

-Ahaha~ Madame Sophia, 2006. Hicimos cosas poco ortodoxas esa noche, ¿quieres oírlas?

-Eh… mejor dejémoslo así. –No quería investigar acerca de cómo esa mujer perdió su extensión.

Abrió otras cajas, para encontrar más y más ropa. En una de ellas había varias playeras talla 9 con la expresión "Big Boobies".

-Esas poleras… tantos recuerdos… aunque nunca volvió por ellas…

-Francis, ¿por qué no me ayudas en abrir las cajas en vez de mirar las cosas? Creo que tus amiguitas eran… digamos… peculiares. –Elizabeta volcó una caja que poseía orejas de gato por doquier, esposas, correas, cinturones hasta *censurado*. Apartó todo con el pie y abrió otra caja, para descubrir la sección masculina, repleta de… Elizabeta sonrió, a pesar de lo extraño que era la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya le pediría información a Francis sobre sus amigos. Ahora a encontrar ropa.

-¿No quieres usar esto? –Francis le presentó un 'vestido' rojo con lentejuelas, excesivamente escotado.

-No. Además busco ropa normal, no de prostituta.

-¿Y esto? –El francés tomó un abrigo de piel, muy pesado.

-Es bonito, pero no. Además se ve incómodo. –Elizabeta cogió una caja que quedó en una esquina. Quitó el embalaje. –Por fin algo más normal. Bueno Francis, iré a tomar un baño. Ya encontré algo "lindo".

-Ohohon~ ¿Y no lo puedo ver… ahora?

-Nop. Recuerda que cualquier cosa que hagas, la gran familia de Mei-Mei caerá sobre ti.

* * *

><p>-Mira lo que encontré aquí. Una pelota –Gilbert sirvió desayuno a Gilbird, que cantó un momento al ver a su amo llenándole el plato de alpiste- ¡Antonio! ¡Piensa rápido!<p>

-¿Eh? –Una pelota de básquetbol casi le llega en la cara, si no hubiera sido porque alcanzó a atajarla antes.

-Ten cuidado, puedes romper algo. ¿Habrán terminado ya Francis y Eli?

-Por favor, que Elizabeta caiga por la ventana… llevo media hora en pie y no tengo energía para soportarla durante las próximas 10 horas…

-¿Francis? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Francis estaba de vuelta en el salón, con cara desanimada.

-Elizabeta fue a cambiarse y me echó del baño…

-Mira lo que encontró Gilbert en la bodega. Una pelota.

-¿Algún recuerdito de tus novias?

-No creo, todas las cosas perdidas están en mi cuarto, por si las dudas.

-Las palomitas ya están listas, la cerveza está, sigue hablando el presentador de televisión, faltan 25 minutos para que comience el partido. Todo bien. –Antonio observó durante un segundo su rincón masculino, mientras giraba la pelota de básquetbol en su mano. –Nada puede ser mejor que esto.

* * *

><p>-Faltan cinco minutos… ¡chicos, acomódense! –Antonio se echó en el sofá, apartando los almohadones. No pasó ni 15 segundos, la puerta de Eli abrió, saliendo la muchacha tarareando una canción.<p>

-¡Listo! ¿Cómo me veo? –Elizabeta vestía una blusa negra sin mangas, con una faldita naranja. Además en su cabeza usaba una flor. -Era lo más normal que encontré.

-Elizabeta, ve a buscar tus cosas de una vez a la casa de tu ex. Qué triste que tengas que vestirte de la caridad de Francis.

-No quiero ir.

-¿Tienes miedo de ver a tu novio otra vez? ¡Miedosa, miedosa! Kesesese…

-No soy miedosa.

-Cobarde…

-Cállate. –Elizabeta pisó el pie de Gilbert, provocando que el albino le insultara y se apartase, su pie, ahora rojo y adolorido.

-Es complicado. Esas cosas eran… eran nuestras y… -La chica hablaba cada vez más agudo, controlando sus emociones. –Y la casa… demoramos mucho tiempo en decorarla y… snif…

No .No otra vez. Elizabeta de nuevo se echaría a llorar. Antonio reaccionó y lanzó la pelota de básquetbol a Elizabeta, que aún bajo los efectos de las hormonas que subían y bajaban, atajó la pelota.

-Es… una pelota de básquetbol…

La chica comenzó a botear y a jugar con la pelota, adentro del apartamento.

-Eli, ten cuidado. No vayas a romper algo, una lámpara, qué se yo.

-No te preocupes, jugaba mucho básquetbol en la preparatoria. Aunque en la universidad juego voleibol… supongo que es lo mismo.

-En serio, Elizabeta, podemos ir al parque después de terminado el partido, pero no juegues aquí.

-Si no pasará nada… ¡Gilbert, atrápala!

Gran error. Gilbert, adolorido aún por su pie hinchado, no hizo caso del "¡atrápala!" de Elizabeta. Los cuatro observaron fijamente como la pelota hacía una trayectoria curvilínea en el aire, lentamente. Iba directo hacia…

-¡Cuidado!

**¡CRASH!**

La pelota impactó de lleno en el televisor de plasma, rompiendo su pantalla. La imagen de la cancha de fútbol tiritó, se desvanecieron los colores y se apagó. Tan fuerte fue el impacto, que el televisor cayó hacia atrás, siendo su peso tan solo soportado por la pared. Un olor a quemado inundó el salón.

Los cuatro quedaron boquiabiertos, mudos y en silencio. Faltaban 2 minutos para que el partido comenzase. Todas las miradas recayeron en Elizabeta.

-Ups…

Gilbert estaba por una parte, furioso, por otra, muerto de la risa. Eso sí, una televisión plasma de 60 pulgadas era ahora un fiasco y tenía que permanecer serio.

-Mi culpa…-Elizabeta cubrió su cara con sus manos, observando al resto.

La cara de Francis era un poema. Miraba a Elizabeta y luego al televisor. Una vez miró a la pelota, que descansaba desinflada a un costado del televisor. Uno de los cristales la perforó.

Antonio estaba totalmente pálido. Faltaban 45 segundos para el partido. ¿Cómo mierda conseguía una nueva transmisión? Para colmo, ese televisor fue la primera cosa que compró después de su ruptura con Emma y le tenía cariño. Su bebé no encendería **nunca** más. Una cosa pudo hacer:

**¡!**

* * *

><p>Los cuatro formaban un círculo alrededor del televisor estropeado, como si estuviesen en su funeral. Antonio estaba sentado en un taburete, sollozando. Casi igual con su ruptura. Tapaba sus ojos con una de sus manos y estaba cabizbajo. Francis soplaba el cabello que le llegaba a la cara. Abrió las ventanas para que el olor disminuyera. Gilbert apartó los cristales hacia un lado y abrió una cerveza. Elizabeta no tenía idea de cómo comenzar la conversación. Tomo aire y comenzó.<p>

-Lo siento chicos.

-Eli, era mi televisión…

-Era lo único que Antonio tenía… aparte del bar.

-Les prometo que conseguiré una nueva, pero no puedo pagarla ahora ya.

-Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿cuál es el plan? –Gilbert bebió un sorbo de la cerveza.

-Necesito de la televisión. ¿Cómo veré el fútbol español?

-Sabes que no soy un hombre dependiente de la caja, pero de vez en cuando necesito de ella…

-Veamos… Eli –Antonio usaba todas sus fuerzas para calmar su temperamento- ¿Tenías un televisor en la casa de tu ex?

-Sí, sí que teníamos, pero ni yo ni Roderich la usábamos, como siempre salíamos de casa. Era enorme, casi de mi porte, plana y brillante… No creo que sirva.

-¡Ve por ella!

-¡Ve por ella!

-¡Ve por ella!

Las voces del trío hablando al mismo tiempo conformaban un coro peculiar.

-¡Que no iré a hablar con Roderich! No he hablado con él desde esa pelea tonta, estúpida e infantil. Solo no quiero pelearme más con él de lo que ya estoy, planeo ser su amiga en un futuro cercano.

-¡¿Cómo quieres ser amiga de tu ex? –El español ya perdió la compostura y su voz subió varias notas.-Yo no quiero ser amigo de Emma (aunque no lo parezca). Lo único que hizo fue abrir y partirme el corazón con sus perfectas, perfectas, hermosas y delicadas manos…

-Creo que tiene una influenza sobre mí. No le puedo negar. Deben ser sus lentes, probablemente. Me encanta cuando arregla los lentes que cuadran en sintonía con su cara y su pelo… cada vez que lo veo me vuelvo idiota y… ¡oh dios!

-Llamaré a mi psicólogo –Antonio respiraba rápidamente-

-Elizabeta~ Yo sé… termina ya. Pasa la página…. ¿vale?

-No entendí nada acerca de lo que me intentaste decir ahora, Francis.

-¡Elizabeta es simple! ¡Ve donde tu ex y pídesela! –Gilbert presionó un poco el ambiente, para obtener una solución. No sacarían nada describiendo a los ex, ni llorando por una máquina ni creando planes de suicidio.

-Necesito una televisión. Es una necesidad.

-¡Es importante! Es lo que nos junta a todos y… ¡Solo tráenos una televisión, demonios!

-Ok, vale, no es para tanto. Llamaré a Roderich y hablaré con él… hablaré con él por mucho rato. Así que no le demos más vueltas al asunto.-Agitó sus manos como si lanzara confeti- Yay~

¿Cómo llamaría a Roderich después de 6 meses de ruptura? ¿Debía ser de manera formal o le diría su dulce y lindo apodo? El número de teléfono seguía agendado en su libreta, su teléfono, correo electrónico, diario de vida, etc. Ya se ofreció. Tenía que conseguirse su televisor. ¿Qué paso tiene que seguir?

* * *

><p>¡Recibí muchos reviews! Muy, muy agradecida, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón :D (Muchas caritas felices)<p>

Muchas gracias a MikumiH, ozora no hime, Rose cf, Artemis – Hime, PrincesaLuna23, Ruby Kagamine, clicker – 195, Joly – chan, Neko, Jackce y Michii por sus Reviewa :3, al igual que todas las personas que agregaron el fic a Story Alert, Favorites, Autor preferido, etc, etc, etc.

¡Saludos y ojalá que sobreviva a mis 17~!


	6. Indecisión

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece (al gran) Hidekaz Himaruya. Y New Girl es de Fox, además.

* * *

><p>El auditorio de Bellas Artes se encontraba en una parte céntrica de la ciudad. Construido a fines del siglo pasado, por su escenario pasaron desde actores hasta concertistas. Roderich trabajaba ahí, cuando las giras y encargos lo permitían.<p>

_-Solo llega y dile que quieres el televisor. No es tan terrible, ¿no? ¿No?_

. El problema era que, cada vez que Elizabeta ponía un pie dentro del auditorio, daba la vuelta. Tres veces volteó hacia la calle. También otro problemilla: tres cuartos de los empleados del auditorio la conocían (o ubicaban de cara). Cuando su ex fue contratado, ella compraba enormes ramos de flores, se escabullía hacia los camerinos o las salas de música, o para las convenciones de anime. Al final, logró entrar por la puerta trasera, recordando que aún poseía la llave. La bodega estaba llena de trastos y escenografía olvidaba, llena de polvo y falta de luz. Afortunadamente, el pasillo que continuaba estaba vacío; por lo que recordaba, este terminaba al lado de los camerinos, así que el plan era entrar al camerino de Roderich y pedirle (amablemente) el estúpido televisor, y de paso, recuperar parte de sus cosas.

-Vamos allá…

Giró sutilmente el pestillo de la puerta, y tragándose la ansiedad, abrió la puerta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el apartamento, Francis recogía los pedazos olvidados de la pantalla del plasma. Desde hace dos días que aún recogían trocitos negros y no podía andar descalzo. De momento, como televisor usaban el móvil de Antonio. Una pena que el español lo usaba a todas horas, viendo una y otra vez la repetición del partidazo del Barca contra el Real Madrid. Por cierto, ganó el Real Madrid. Gilbert descansaba echado en el sillón, jugando con una lata vacía.<p>

-¿De nuevo ves el partido?

-Por supuesto, le pateamos el trasero al Barcelona.

-¿Y es necesario que sostengas el celular como si vieras la puta televisión?

Antonio estiraba el brazo lo más que ponía y afirmaba con la mano el teléfono. Al frente de este, estaba la televisora, rota. Incluso las latas de cerveza vacías estaban apiladas al lado del televisor, el rincón de basura.

-¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Eli?

-Solo hasta que no vea el televisor aquí diré que la misión esté cumplida. Además tu teléfono no se compara en nada a un plasma.

-¿Francis, qué hay de almuerzo?

-Sobras de pescado, vinagre, un plátano podrido y… alpiste. Nada comestible, por dios.

-Pediré una pizza, listo. Y cerveza.

-No quiero eso, pasado ayer encargamos.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Una 'amiga' tiene un restaurante cerca de aquí. Podemos ir a comer y hacer una 'visita'

-¡Votación! ¡¿Vamos al restaurante de la amiguita de Francis o comemos pescado?

-¡Restaurante! –Antonio, hipnotizado por la pantalla del teléfono, respondió casi maquinalmente. Francis sonrió al ver que haría una visita a su amiga, que conoció en una de las tantas noches de descontrol.

Al cabo de un rato, los tres abandonaron el apartamento, rumbo al restaurante.

* * *

><p>La ley de Murphy dice que si las cosas pueden salir mal, saldrán mal. Porque el pasillo que supuestamente terminaba al lado de los camerinos dejó a Elizabeta en el estacionamiento subterráneo del auditorio.<p>

-¿Quizás giré a la derecha cuando era a la izquierda?

Pocos autos estaban estacionados; la mayoría tenía carteles de "estacionamiento reservado para la persona ******". Iba a devolverse, pero notó que uno de los carteles decía:

'_Estacionamiento reservado para el Sr. Roderich Edelstein'_

-Al menos no ha cambiado el auto.

Seguía igual de impecable, con la carrocería brillante, reflejaba a Elizabeta, los espejos correctamente pulidos y las ruedas sin rasguños. Hasta aún percibía el perfume de su ex. Ahhh… tantos recuerdos….

Elizabeta sacudió su cabeza: ¡Estaba babeando por un auto! Dios, que idiota. Se arrepintió de haber entrado al auditorio, hubiese sido mejor idea esperarlo en la entrada, pero si Roderich andaba en automóvil no la vería en el vestíbulo. ¿Y si vendía algunas cosas para comprar el televisor? Mejor. Elizabeta se escabulliría por donde vino, vigilando no toparse con nadie y hacer que nunca vino a este lugar.

Y citando de nuevo a la ley de Murphy:

_Si las cosas pueden salir ya mal, saldrán peor_

Chocó con alguien cuando giró. Quedó petrificada por unos instantes, maldiciéndose por su mala suerte.

-¿Eli? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-R-Roderich…

* * *

><p>The London Eye era un restaurante pequeño, pero con una clientela fiel. La especialidad era la cocina británica, pero de todas formas servían platos internacionales. Ese día, su dueña, esperaba otro día normal, sirviendo <em>fish and chips*, Sunday roast*, <em>scones y té, pero no contó que cierto franchute aparecería de improviso en el lugar.

-¿Y cómo está tu cosa de yogurt, Francis?

-¿El parfait? Es _parfait*, _Antonio.

Una mesera de coletas rubias dejó un plato lleno de scones, no quemados ni malolientes.

-Hola _Rose_, te ves tan inteligente, bella y saludable hoy~ ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros y la pasamos bien un rato?

-Vete al infierno, Francis. Tengo trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? Son solo cinco minutos y…

-Como insistas te echo a escobazos otra vez. –La chica recogió un plato vacío de la mesa y raudamente se dirigió a la cocina, dejando al trío.

-Estos panecillos son muy ricos –Gilbert cogió uno de los scones y le dio una probada. –Recuerdo esa vez que tu amigo… Glup… Arthur, nos dio de sus scones… Glup…

-Mastica lento, o te atragantarás… -Antonio bebió un poco del té Lady Grey (la verdad lo pidió solo porque el nombre sonaba bonito). –La cocina de este lugar es muy buena, Francis ¿Y cómo conociste este lugar?

-Eh…

**Flasback**

_(…)_

_Pocas veces el alcohol dominaba al francés, excepto hoy. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, auto convenciéndose que la calle por donde caminaba le dejaría al lado del apartamento. Pronto, su abrigo quedó empapado, llovía a cántaros. Un cartel luminoso alumbraba la noche, en penumbras. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró al lugar y se sentó en la mesa más próxima a la ventana._

_-Deme un vino, el mejor que tengas._

_-Disculpe señor…. Ahora mismo no disponemos de vino. Pero podemos darle un buen té Darjeeling. ¿Quiere acompañarlo con unas galletas?_

_-Lo que sea…hip…_

_Cuando la mesera se fue, la observó durante un rato. De pelo largo, rubio y amarrado en dos coletas infantiles. Buen culo._

_No pensó. Eso de pensar antes de actuar jamás pasó._

_-Aquí está su té. ¿Algo más?_

_-Sí…_

_En ese momento sus recuerdos quedaban nublados. Recordó que 'perdió el equilibrio' y 'accidentalmente' manoseó el trasero de la mesera. Esta soltó un gritó y soltó la bandeja de plata, que hizo un sonido estruendoso al caer. El francés volcó la mesa, derramando todo su contenido. Sin dudarlo, ella cogió una fiel compañera, la escoba, y por poco no destruye el interior del restaurante al echar a un hombre tan maleducado. Hubiese pasado como un incidente más, si no fuera porque Francis olvidó su carnet. Lo fue a buscar a la otra mañana._

_(…)_

**Fin Flasback**

-Ajem… pasemos a otro tema…

-Tenemos que pasar al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas… ¿Qué tal ese nuevo, el sólo vegetariano?

-Ese no… también tengo 'amiguitos' ahí… que no estarán muy felices si los voy a ver...

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

-Eh… digo… ¿Qué haces tú por acá?

-Digo… aquí trabajo…

-Verdad, lo 'olvidé'… -_Aghhhh, está tan guapo, no mentía cuando les dije a los chicos acerca de esa influencia extraña de Roderich. ¡Siempre me pongo idiota con él! Eli, concéntrate en tu objetivo. Concéntrate. Imagina que si logras vencer tus impulsos, ganarás más puntos de experiencia. Vamos, tú puedes…_

-Despierta, Elizabeta. Al parecer estás en las nubes…

-¿Ah?... esto… yo… ¿Có-cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien. En algunas semanas más deberé viajar a Europa por la orquesta. Como ahora la dirijo, pasaré 10 semanas fuera del país…

-Ya veo… ¿es un tour o algo así? –_Sigue el curso de la conversación… no te desesperes…_

-Más o menos. Aparte de hacer conciertos, asistiré a algunas charlas. He tomado mi semana de vacaciones justo después finalizado el 'tour'. Estaré algunos días en Viena y después volveré.

-_¿Y si me voy a Viena? No Eli, tú estás por algo que se llama __**televisión**__. Y tus cosas olvidadas.-_

-¿Y cómo has estado tú, Eli?

-Bien (creo). Me mudé a un apartamento compartido en el centro y es agradable. Estoy en vacaciones por la universidad, así que tengo más tiempo libre…

El estacionamiento quedó sumado con un silencio. Era la primera vez que se veían en 6 meses. Tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que mencionar, las palabras sobraban.

-Ha pasado 6 meses… es bastante tiempo…

-Sí…

-Fue estúpida nuestra 'separación'

-Y que lo digas.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué discutimos ya… sea cual fuese el motivo, espero que no estés disgustada por ello, Elizabeta. Sé que en su momento, dijimos ciertas cosas que nos dañaron a ambos, pero no quiero que pasado tanto, sigas recordándolo. Disculpa.

-_No, no, no. ¡Abortar misión, ya! Pide la televisión, no dejes que te distraiga._

-Gracias… supongo… también te debo una disculpa… -La muchacha tomó aire- Roderich, necesito mis cosas de vuelta. Mi televisión, mis cosplays, mis plantas, mis sartenes y…

-Entiendo.

-Entonces, llámame en caso de algo… mi celular sigue siendo el mismo…. Creo que yo me lar…

-¿Quieres que te deje en la estación de autobuses? Hoy anunciaron lluvia.

-Me parece bien. -_¡¿Qué dijiste? Eli, recuerda lo que dijo Antonio, para qué quieres ser amiga de tu ex. Ya dijiste que sí, así que aguántate. Igual, no creo que pase nada, no me entrará la nostalgia…_

_(…)_

Recordó lo que le dijo esa vez en el torero rojo al español. Había que cerrar una etapa. Cometía el mismo error, pretender que nada pasó. La pelea fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero la relación entre Roderich y ella llevaba meses deteriorada. Vivían juntos, pero cada uno por su lado. Si realimentaba la relación, pasaría lo mismo….

_(…)_

-Y qué esperas, Elizabeta. Entra al aut-….

Elizabeta abrazó a Roderich y alzándose, lo besó. Roderich, sorprendido, iba a apartarse -¡Ya no eran nada!- pero, dejó que la muchacha lo abrazara. Quizás existiera la pequeña posibilidad que regresaran, que olvidaran esas peleas, comenzaran de cero…

Ya no era sano. Si había que terminar, que fuera para _siempre_.

-Buscaré mis cosas en la tarde. Ten todo listo, por favor. No te preocupes, iré sola.

-De a-acuerdo… ¿Elizabeta?

…

-Perdón, Roderich, pero… creo que nuestra relación… terminó, oficialmente hablando.

Y la muchacha se fue, con la cabeza gacha, dejando solo a Roderich, iluminado tenuemente por las luces del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario y notas anexas:<strong>

***Fish and Chips: **es un plato de comida rápida originado en el Reino Unido. Trae pescado, que puede ser bacalao, lenguado, merluza o dorado, envuelto en un rebozado, acompañado con papas fritas.

***Sunday Roast:** también por el nombre de Sunday lunch, es un plato típico de la gastronomía británica, relacionado con su celebración de los domingos. Consiste en un asado (la carne puede ser de cerdo, ternera o cordero) y acompañamiento están las papas, salchichas, etc.

***Parfait: **es una palabra francesa que quiere decir perfecto y denomina a un postre helado creado en 1894. En Norteamérica se refiere a la combinación de frutas y helado servidos en vasos alargados. Se le da sabor con variados licores, o en su defecto, con chocolate, café, praliné, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>¡CLIFFHANGER, OH SHII-! <strong>

Mil disculpas por el retraso. Semana loca, loca de verdad. Sobreviví a mis 17~ (No escribí ni hice nada productivo –fiesta, carrete y descontrol~ - durante el fin de semana –Era mi día para ser servida XD-) y como se viene las vacaciones y todo ese rollo, estoy llena de proyectos –cosplay, tour de fotos, salidas, vacaciones :D, etc-. Eso sí, no abandonaré fanfiction, siempre encuentro un ratito para escribirˆˆ

Sé que este capítulo debería tener el triple de extensión, pero decidí hacer un cliffhanger. Soy una newbie en esto, mil disculpas. Con la práctica, mis cliffhanger serán de mejor calidad.

También este capítulo no fue escrito de corrido, lo hice en distintos lugares y estados anímicos; de ahí los momentos cortavenas y demases~

Me encantan los cameos :D si lo desean, puedo poner más cameos escondidos, es entrenido hacer eso.

¡Gracias por todos los que me saludaron en mi cumpleaños! Y gracias a Akeifa, ozora no hime, MikumiH, Joly-chan, PrincesaLuna23, Ruby Kagamine, Karura Suzume y todos los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, story alerts, etc. :D


End file.
